Yellow Eagle Homecoming
by AGoins2012
Summary: Taylor is going home but not like she wants to. She tried to keep this part of her hidden from her ranger friends but now Eric is being thrown into it full force. And boy is he in for a shocker.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Taylor Earhardt was just sitting down in her office with her morning coffee after her morning flight with the yellow eagle to do some paperwork when her office phone rang.

"Earhardt," was her typical answer.

"You have two visitors ma'am. Would you like me to send them back?" the voice of the receptionist spoke in her ear.

"Who are they?" she asked curious since she rarely had visitors unless it was her other former Wildforce teammates and all they had to do was sign in and walk back to her office.

"Two gentlemen from the Silver Guardians ma'am," was the reply from the young lady at the front desk. At this Taylor nearly dropped her blue Air Force coffee mug. When the receptionist didn't get a reply after a moment she grew concerned. "Ma'am are you still there? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Please send them back Libby," Taylor said after racking her brain as to why two Silver Guardians would be here for her. But she knew they weren't just 2 ordinary Guardians, they were the 2 Co-Commanders of the elite crime fighting force based out of Silver Hills.

Sooner than she would have liked it there was a knock at her office door. "It's open," was her only answer not really wanting to stand up to answer the door when she knew the 2 men on the other side were perfectly able to open it themselves. She heard the door open as she continued to work on the paperwork in front of her. She could sense the two men walk to the front of her desk and felt the desk shift as one of them sat on top of it and she knew who it was without even looking up. She sighed as she signed her name and put the paper in her outbox for her First Sergeant to pick up later.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'tables are for glasses not asses' Wes?" she asked finally looking at the man resting his butt on her oak desk. He just smiled even wider at her and hopped down.

"Well hello to you too Taylor. Long time no see," Wes Collins said laughing at her face as she wiped down the spot his butt was with a disinfectant wipe.

"Not long enough in my book," came a grumble from the other man in the room standing with his arms crossed on his chest and a thoroughly pissed off look planted on his face.

"Trust me Myers I'm not too thrilled about seeing you either," Taylor said smirking at the brooding Eric Myers. Wes just looked between them with amusement but before either of the males could speak again there was another knock on her office door. "It's open," Taylor said without looking at it expecting it to be one of her Airman coming in to report.

"Ma'am...I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," the young blonde haired boy said as soon as he saw the other company in the room. And then when he realised who the two other men in the room where you could see his face light up like a little kid given a sucker. Taylor saw the look on his face and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"It's ok Martin I wouldn't have told you to enter if it wasn't. What is it?" she said turning to face him. The young man not even 20 yrs old yet walked towards her desk with the papers in his hand stretched towards her. As he handed her the papers he spoke.

"Everyone had a routine flight this morning nothing wrong, except the Yellow Eagle," at this remark she heard Eric scoff and Wes stifle a laugh, " You were right ma'am her routers were slightly off balance. I personally watched the mechanics fix her ma'am. She is refueled and ready to go at a moment's notice."

After he was finished speaking he stood there as she read through the reports in her hands. Every once in awhile he would sneak a peek at the Silver Guardians on the other side of her desk from him. Taylor could see him looking at them and decided since he had done such a good job on the reports to praise him a little.

"Very nice work Martin. I'd like to introduce you to the Co-Commanders of the Silver Guardians," Taylor said motioning to the men in question. " Wesley Collins and Eric Myers. This is Airman George Martin."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Martin. You must've done something wrong in boot camp to end up under Captain Earhardt's command," Wes said laughing as he shook the young man's hand. Taylor just glared at him while George shook his head vigorously.

"Quite the opposite sir. I had the highest marks in my class sir. I choose to be on Captain Earhardt's crew. I'm just grateful she accepted me," he said as he shook Eric's hand.

"Well I'm sure you'll do her proud," Eric said smirking at the women in the room. Taylor's glare just deepened at Eric.

"You're free to go Martin. Remind the others we have the demonstration in one week and I'll be checking everything is up to code until then and if one thing is out of place they'll be sorry," Taylor said turning her hard gaze from Eric to George. It wasn't very noticeable but Wes saw her eyes soften a bit when they looked from one man to the other. George straightened up and saluted her before turning to exit the room, but before he could Wes stopped him.

"George when your air force career is over and you're looking for something to do give me a call," Wes said handing him a business card, "If you can deal with her on a daily basis you won't have a problem fitting in at the Guardians. Have a good day."

Once the door was shut and it was just the 3 former rangers again Taylor got up from her desk and walked around the front of it crossing her arms in the process all the while staring the two Time Force rangers down.

"What do you two want? I have a busy day and don't need you two around trying to steal some of my best Airmen. Now speak," she said leaning against her desk.

"We need your help," was all Wes said. Taylor raised her eyebrow at him as she got a major sense of deja vu but before she could get the words out Eric spoke.

"Don't even say it Earhardt," he dared her with a pointed look. She just smirked and looked him straight in the eye as she spoke those words she'd never forget.

"What? The big boys can't handle themselves?" she asked not once letting her eyes leave his.

"Well this one calls for a more….womanly touch," Wes said thinking over his words before speaking. He was going to say a more gentle approach but gentle was not in Taylor Earhardt's vocabulary. At this her eyes shot to Wes and she looked back and forth between the two and when she could tell they weren't joking she let her smirk fall.

"With what exactly?" she asked curious now.

"We need you to go undercover for us. Apparently there is a hidden cave somewhere that holds the remains of some more mut-orgs and we would like to find them before someone else does and gets themselves hurt or releases the mut-orgs," Wes said explaining the situation.

"Somewhere? Like you don't know where?" she asked confused.

"Well we know the general area but not the exact," Wes said looking sheepish.

"Why not ask Ransik where it is? He's the one that put them there," she asked shrugging her shoulders like it was the obvious answer. Eric rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Well damn Wes I wish we would have thought of that!...Oh wait we did! Turns out he's not the one that created them. They were the offspring of the Mut-Orgs we fought 3 years ago. When the others were destroyed the eggs were fossilized. And their readings are getting dimmer and dimmer. Alex in the future says they have no way of finding them because they can't get a clear reading on them. We're the only chance," Eric said finishing the story. Taylor was intrigued but confused.

"Ok I'm all about helping finding and destroying them but why do you need _**me**_ to go _**undercover**_?" she asked emphasizing the me and undercover. At this the two guys looked at each other before Wes spoke again.

"Well like i said we know the general area they are located even down to the state and town," he said before pausing. When he didn't continue Taylor finally gave him a look saying 'spit it out'. "They're in a small town in Oklahoma," that's when they could see the recgonition on Taylor's face set in.

"No," was all she said before he could even finish speaking.

"You didn't let me finish," Wes said.

"You don't need to. There is only one reason you would come to me to help you track these down instead of Jen or yourselves for that matter. And it's not happpening," she said shaking her head no.

"You are our best chance at finding them Earhardt," Eric said crossing his arms and sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"He's right Taylor. You know this town better than any of us could ever hope for. You know it's ins and outs. All the secret hiding places that no one would go to. Well ok that made no sense but you're still our best chance of finding them and ending this for good. What do you say?" Wes said sitting in the chair beside Eric and looking up at Taylor with pleading eyes.

"No way in hell Collins. Those eyes might work on Jen but they have no effect on me. Besides if I went it wouldn't be undercover. That whole town knows my name," she said without a pause. That's when Eric got an idea.

"Come on Wes. It's pointless. It's obvious she's not a ranger anymore. Not even a fighter anymore. All she does is sit in an office and do paperwork all day. We'll figure something else out. Good day Earhardt," Eric said as he stood up and walked to the door. Wes looked at him thoroughly confused but stood up and walked to the door with Eric.

"Bye Taylor. We'll let you know how it goes," he said waving as they walked out the door and shut it behind him. He started to walk down the hall with his head hung low trying to think of what they could do now that their last hope had given them a resounding hell no. Since he wasn't watching where he was going he bumped into Eric's back when he stopped half way to the exit. "What are you doing?" he asked looking up at him to see him holding up 3 fingers. Wes continued watching confused as Eric slowly counted down to 1. When he ran out of fingers he just pointed behind Wes and when he turned around he saw Taylor rounding the corner at a run trying to catch them. When she saw them standing there the trick Eric had played finally sunk into Wes.

"Figured you would need to talk to us," Eric said smirk. She glared at him for tricking her.

"So you'll do it?" Wes asked with excitement seeping into his voice.

"One condition," she said and at Wes's nod she continued, "I call all the shots when we get there."

"Oh it won't be a we. Someone has to stay here and keep Silver Hills safe. It'll be a you two," Wes said pointing to her then Eric. "Did I forget to mention that? Oh wells you already agreed. Briefing at HQ in 2 days and then you leave directly after that. See you then Taylor!" Wes said before running out the door and away from the wrath that he knew was coming. Taylor just glared after him and then turned her gaze to the Silver Guardian that was still standing in front of her.

"See ya later Earhardt," he said smirk as he saluted her with two fingers before slowly following behind Wes.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Taylor found herself pulling into the back private parking lot of the Silver Guardians Headquarters. 'Being friends with the co-commanders has its perks,' she thought laughing as she parked two spots away from the door that led directly into the briefing room. She saw the looks of the Silver Guardian cadets as they looked at her out of place yellow Mustang. She just smirked at the looks as she swiped her access card and walked into the room filled with ex rangers and Silver Guardians. As she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head her eyes adjusted and could see that it was most of the Time Force team and Ransik and his daughter Nadira along with a man that looked extremely like Wes just a little more stuck up. That's when she realized this was Alex from the future.

"Taylor!" was all she heard before she was engulfed in a hug by a man with green hair.

"Hi Chip. Good to see you too," she said lightly patting his back before he released her. "Katie, Lucas, Jen good to see you all also. And hello you must be Alex. I've heard alot about you," she said extending her hand to the new member of the group. As he shook her hand she could definitely see the family resemblance between the two.

"Really are like a ghost." she said as the others start laughing. Jen threw a paper cup at her from the coffee table.

"I'm never living that down am I?" she asked laughing with the rest of the former rangers.

"Nope!" everyone said at the same time as they all made their way to a chair around the oval table.

"Ok now that we are all here we can get started," Eric said giving a look at Taylor before her continued. "As most of you know we have narrowed the location of the Mut-Orgs to a 20 mile radius. So now we are going to actually go and do a ground search in person. Which is where Ms. Earhardt comes into play at. She grew up in the town closest to the location point. The Silver Guardians have arranged a house for us to stay at just outside of town. We will be doing ground searches for a week. When we find them we will then call the rest of the team in to help dispose of the Mut-Orgs."

As Eric was talking Taylor was racking her brain thinking of a house 'just outside of town'. The only one she could think of that wasn't occupied was the haunted house that was at the back of her family's property that they rented out as a b and b. Before he could continue talking Taylor spoke up.

"Wait a minute. Where are we staying at?" she asked sitting up a little straighter in her chair.

"It's an old farm house just outside of town. It's actually located on a farm but the owner of the farm rents it out as a bed and breakfast. We figured that would be the perfect cover for the two of you. Just a couple wanting to spend some time out in the country away from city life," Wes said as the others snickered behind their folders. Taylor just sighed and sat back in her chair.

"That's all fine and dandy except that's my family farm that we're staying at," she said as the others stopped laughing to stare at her. " You didn't look very deep into my file did you?" Wes shook his head no while Eric just looked at her.

"Why did you come to California? You had the perfect life there. The loving family, the small town cheer captain dating the quarterback, full ride to any university you wanted. And as soon as you graduated you left. What happened?" Eric asked. The room got quiet as he spoke, no one believing the Taylor they knew was the same Taylor Eric had described. Taylor just looked at him shocked before she could speak.

"He's right. I was the ultimate small town girl that you only read about. That's until my mom died when I was a senior in college. That's when everything changed. My father and I had always disagreed but mom was always there to be the mediator, but then she wasn't and everything blew up. I graduated and left as soon as I could. Did everything he didn't want me to do. Joined the force and moved up in ranks as fast as I could, just so the next time I saw him he'd have to salute me. He didn't want any of his kids to see the things that he saw while he was in the force. I said I didn't care about that I said I just wanted to make a difference. And if I hadn't of done that I wouldn't be where I am today….Ready to kick some Mut-Org ass," she said standing up as she made her speech to the room of former rangers.

"Well let's get to it then. The plane leaves in an hour. There will be a car waiting for you when we get there," Wes started before Taylor stopped him.

"Let me handle that. I should probably warn somebody before I just show up at home after 5 years of not talking to anybody," Taylor said before grabbing her phone and making her way to the door before turning back to Eric. "Meet me outside in 10 Myers. Wes you taking us to the airport?" When Wes nodded she opened the door as she put her sunglasses back over her eyes and her phone up to her ear.

"Eagle Farms. Ryan speaking how may I help you?" Taylor heard after 3 rings.

"Hi Ryan," was all she said. There was a short pause on the other end of the line.

"Taylor? Is that you?" she heard the hesitation in his voice as he answered.

"Yeah it's me," she answered him.

"Wow it's so good to hear from you. What are you doin? Are you coming home?" he asked with a laugh in his voice but she could hear the underlying hope also.

"Actually yes I am. Think you could come pick me up from Will Rogers around 3?" she asked.

"Hell yes I can! The guys can handle the place by themselves for awhile," he said laughing. "Oh wait til I tell dad! He's gonna be-"

"No! Please don't tell dad yet. I don't want you to have to deal with that by yourself," Taylor said cutting her younger brother off. Before he could answer Eric and Wes walked out of the building and nodded at her. They all started walking towards the standard issue Silver Guardians SUV that was parked by her car.

"Ok I won't tell dad or Jamie yet but you better be prepared to deal with both of them when you get here. It's family dinner night. Everyone is going to be here," Ryan said as Taylor grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk of her car and threw it in the back of the SUV before grabbing her carry on and climbing in the front seat before Eric had the chance to. He just glared at her before climbing into the back seat behind Wes as Wes just laughed at the two.

"Oh this is going to be a long week. Maybe I should take away your computer," Wes said as they pulled out of the Headquarters.

"Who was that Tay?" Ryan asked having heard Wes talking. Eric and Taylor just glare at Wes before Taylor answered.

"Just a friend taking me to the airport. Our official landing time is 2:45. Can you make that?" she asked.

"Yeah no problem. 'Our landing time'? Is there more than just you?" there was a pause as the gears turned in Ryan's head. "Wait a minute! You're the one staying in the haunted house aren't you?"

"Oh hell no I am not staying in that house! He can rent it out to some other poor souls. There are plenty of guest rooms in the house for us. And yes there is more than just me coming and I'll explain it all when we get there. But I gotta go Ryan. I'll see you soon." Taylor said as they neared the airport.

"Ok sis be careful. I love you," Ryan said as he sat back up in his chair to get ready to hang up the phone.

"Love you too baby bro," she said not even thinking about what she had said. As she hung up the phone and looked at the two men in the car with her she noticed their confused/shocked expressions.

"I didn't think those words were in your vocabulary Earhardt," Eric said smirking as they got out of the SUV and started grabbing bags out of the back.

"Fuck you Myers," Taylor said grabbing her bags behind him as Wes closed the door.

"Please don't kill each other on this trip. And try to have a little fun," Wes said as they walked into the airport.

"No promises," Eric said as he pinched Taylor's side and she squealed. "Oh but that'll be fun now that I know the mighty Yellow Eagle is ticklish. Taylor just glared as she walked towards their gate.

"Just remember this Myers, you called me in for this mission because I know the land which means I know where to hide your body so only the coyotes will find it," she said winking before boarding the plane and waving at Wes.

"Oh lordy," Wes said full out laughing now. "Let me know when you get to well I guess her house," he said before slapping him on the back and leaving him with a 'good luck'. Eric just mumbled under his breath as he boarded the plane behind Taylor and gave Wes a final look.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours and fifty minutes later the two former rangers had arrived at the Will Rogers World Airport in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. The two grabbed their bags as Taylor worked on turning on her phone so she could contact her brother but before she got the chance she heard her name being called. They both turned around on high alert when they saw a man running towards them. When Taylor realized the dirty blonde running towards them was her brother she relaxed preparing herself for the bear hug to come. When Eric sensed her calm down he lowered his fighting stance but was still tense. Before he could ask her who that was she was engulfed in his arms as she dropped her bag and hers went around him. Eric just stood there waiting for them to seperate but when they didn't after about 45 seconds he cleared his throat. That made Taylor and Ryan jump apart laughing.

"Sorry Myers, this is my younger brother Ryan Earhardt. Ryan this is a...colleague of mine Eric Myers," she said gesturing to the two men. As they shook hands Ryan eyed the dark haired, dark skinned man and then gave a small laugh.

"Well Cali has definitely changed your taste in men," Ryan said as he leaned down to grab the bag Taylor had dropped. Eric started sputtering trying to say they weren't an actual couple.

"Not quite lil bro considering we aren't actually together that's just our cover story," Taylor said as she tried to grab her bag from his hands but he just kept a strong hold on it as he started to walk out towards where he had parked. Taylor just rolled her eyes and motioned for Eric to follow closely.

"Cover story? For what?" Ryan asked confused.

"It's kinda of a long story. I'll tell everyone tonight at dinner. You didn't tell the others right?" she asked as they approached the truck. As Ryan and Taylor threw the bags into the bed Eric just stared at the F-250 King Ranch that has a eagle logo on the side.

"Come on Myers it's a long ride home," Taylor said as she noticed he wasn't putting his bag in the bed but instead staring at the side of the truck. When her eyes followed his she saw the logo he was staring at and laughed when she realized why he was staring. "Long story. I'll tell you later."

He just nodded and threw his stuff in the bed and climbed into the backseat for the second time that day.

"Why am I in the backseat again?" he mumbled as they pulled out of the parking terminal.

"Because Tay gets carsick in the backseat," Ryan answered laughing. Taylor just looked back at Eric and nodded before turning back to the road ahead.

"Why do I have a feeling that's not the only new thing I'm going to be learning about you this week?" he asked leaning back in his seat and looked at the passing land that was a lot more bare than the land around the airport in LA. He noticed he could only see some tall buildings a couple miles behind them and the rest was just clear blue sky.

"Wait he doesn't know?" Ryan asked as they started to come into a town.

"No he doesn't know. Well he knows some things but not everything. But I would kill for some Sonic right now and it's happy hour," she said as she saw the Mustang Sonic come into view and slapped her brother on his arm until he turned into it.

"Yeah just let me pull the beast into one of the drive in spots," he said laughing.

"That's why they built in the drive thru dummy. Cherry vanilla Dr. Pepper please," she said as they pulled up to the speaker box.

"Eric would you like anything?" Ryan asked the quiet man in the back seat.

"They have anything strong? I have a feeling I'm going to need it," he said as he leaned forward to look at the menu board. Taylor just rolled her eyes as she answered for him.

"Get him the same as me," she said as she pulled some cash out of her carry on. Ryan ignored her outstretched hand as he ordered their drinks as Eric glared at the back of Taylor's head. " Oh don't give me that look Myers. I know you better than you think. You're not the only one that can read private files."

"What I like to drink is in my file?" he asked confused.

"Compliments of Wes I'm sure. Favorite soft drink is cherry vanilla dp, favorite hard drink is whiskey and coke but more whiskey than coke because you dislike the taste coke leaves in your mouth," she said not looking at him as they got their drinks and passed his back to him.

"Are you sure you two aren't a couple? Cause you sure as hell have a lot in common. Right down to the taste coke leaves in your mouth," Ryan said laughing at the look on both of their faces.

"Except she likes Dr. Pepper and cherry and vanilla vodka," Eric said smirking as Taylor whipped her head around to look at him. "Cole," was all Eric said as answer. Taylor just sighed as she turned back around to face the road as they made their way to small town Minco, Oklahoma.

About 30 minutes later they were pulling into the small town and Taylor and Eric were looking around at the olde houses and buildings they were passing. Taylor with a feeling that you only get when you come home after a long time gone. Eric looking at the places with only a look that a big city boy can when looking at a small town for the first time.

"Welcome to Minco, Oklahoma Eric," Ryan said as he saw him looking around. That's when both of the men's eyes fell to Taylor as she hasn't made a sound. And it stayed that way all the way through town and past it as they continued on their way to the Earhardt family farm. Five miles outside of town they turned onto a gravel road and traveled for another mile before turning down another road and passing two trailer houses before coming up on a big plantation style mansion and white steel fence. Taylor finally made a noise when she gasped at the sight of the mansion and the barns behind it. Eric just stared at the house and buildings in shock.

"Welcome home Tay," Ryan said as he parked on the back side of the house. Taylor just climbed down from the truck and stared at the white house in front of her as the two men got out of the truck and grabbed the bags from the bed. Before anymore words could be said a man that resembled an older Ryan walked out of the backdoor of the house talking on his cell phone. Eric could sense Taylor stiffen at the sight of the man and decided that this was her father Nick Earhardt.

"Yes of course George but I'll have to talk to Ryan about-," Nick stopped talking and walking as soon as he saw who was standing next to his youngest child. They stared at each other a minute before Nick spoke again. "Yes I'm still here George but I'm going to have to call you back later. Something just came up." he said before hanging up the phone and walking a little closer to the trio. The two Earhardt's just stared at each other before the silence was broke.

"So this is where you ran off to earlier? To pick up your sister," Nick said glancing at Ryan.

"Yes sir," Ryan said nodding to his father. That's when he turned to the third member of the group that he didn't know.

"And who would this young man be?" he asked. Eric looked to Taylor and seeing her nod before answering.

"Eric Myers sir," Eric said extending his hand to the oldest Earhardt. Nick looked at his daughter before looking at the extended hand and taking it in his own.

"Nick Earhardt. So what do i owe to this unexpected visit?" he asked as he shook the former rangers hand.

"It's not entirely unexpected dad. They are the couple that was supposed to be staying in the cottage," Ryan said as he put Taylor's bag on the ground as it was starting to get heavy. That's when Nick's eyes found Taylor's again.

"Well I guess I'm just glad that you decided to include your family in your relationships again," Nick said.

"We aren't a couple. We're here on a mission. The Silver Guardians wanted us to stay undercover but they didn't do enough research before they booked a place to stay. I'll explain more later when everyone else is here," she said when her father gave her a confused look. He just continued to stare at her for a moment longer before speaking.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay in the cottage or in the house. I have to run over to the Fritz place but I will be back for dinner," he said walking towards Ryan and grabbing the keys he extended towards him. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Myers. Welcome home Lieutenant." he said nodding at Taylor.

"It's Captain now, Lieutenant," she said. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to face her. He saw the look on her face as she waited for him to move again. He stared at her a moment with a mixture of emotions running over his face. Mostly one of shock but pride and excitement were there also. He stood at attention and raised his right hand up in a salute to his youngest daughter. Taylor let him stand there for a second before she returned the salute. He dropped his stance and nodded at the three before turning back to the truck and getting in and driving away. Taylor stared after the truck for a moment before turning back to the two men beside her.

"Are you happy now? You have finally out ranked him," Ryan asked as they walked into the house.

"Extremely," Taylor said as they walked through the huge kitchen and into the main living room area on the first floor. That's when Eric caught sight of the grand staircase leading to the next 3 floors of the grand mansion. As Ryan and Taylor continued to talk Eric looked around in awe at the decor. The 100 plus year old furniture and antiques lining the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're richer than Wes!" Eric exclaimed still looking around the room. The two blondes turned to look at him when he finally spoke. Ryan looked at Taylor confused as she laughed.

"Well I'm not sure about that but I'm sure we're pretty close. Wes's dad has actually owned some of our horses in training before. I'm surprised Wes didn't recognize the place when he booked the cottage," Taylor said walking over to the picture he was looking at on the wall of said cottage she was talking about. "This land has been in my family for well over 100 years. That was the original house before they built this. Many generations have grown up and died in both these houses. But the cottage has the most activity between the two."

"So what exactly is this place?" he asked as a man in an apron walked in from the kitchen. He gasped as he saw the long blonde hair of Taylor before she turned around to face him and her face broke into a smile.

"Hello Reggie," she said smiling at the older man as he wrapped her into a hug.

"Oh Miss Taylor! It's so good to see you again! I thought I was seeing a ghost for a minute. What are you doin here? Has your father seen you yet? Who is this young man with you here?" Reggie rattled off question after question. Taylor just laughed before answering the old man.

" It's good to see you too Reg. It's kinda a long story. Yes Nick has seen me on his way to the Fritz place. This is Eric Myers a friend of mine from California," she answered every question he threw at her with ease. Reggie extended his hand to Eric as he spoke.

"Reggie Matthews. Loyal servant to the Earhardt's for 40 years," he said.

"You are not a servant Reggie. How many times do I have to tell you that. You are a dear friend," Ryan said sighing.

"That brings you food and drinks when you need it. Speaking of which would anyone like something to drink? You must be parched from your journey," Reggie said looking at all of them.

"We're good Reg. We stopped at Sonic. But I'd sure love some tea for dinner," Taylor said shaking her drink that was halfway empty.

"And you Mr. Myers? Would you like tea for dinner also?" Reggie asked looking at Eric directly. Eric was a little taken aback by all that he had learned in the past 30 minutes and being called Mr. Myers reminded him of being at Wes's house when they were younger. When he didn't answer after a minute Taylor turned to look at him and laughed at the spaced out look on his face.

"Yes please Reg. He's a lil slow sometimes. That's what happens when you live in Silver Hills," Taylor said laughing at the glare that was directed her way.

"Very good Miss Taylor. I shall see you all at dinner," Reggie said before walking away back into the kitchen.

"Wow. I didn't realize Reggie was still working," Taylor said turning to her brother who had found a seat on one of the couches.

"Yeah dad's told him multiple times he can retire and enjoy his golden years but he just keeps saying when dad retires then he'll retire. And we all know dad's not retiring until he dies," Ryan said shaking his head. "But anyways I have to get back to the barn got some new ones coming in today for training. Maybe while you're here you can hop on some?" he said standing up and walking to the front door before turning to look at her again.

"Yeah not likely. We don't plan on being here long Ryan. Besides I actually have a job to do while I'm here. And I haven't ridden in years," Taylor said shaking her head at her brother.

"It's just like riding a bike sis, comes back in no time," he said smiling at her before walking out. Once he had shut the door behind him Taylor turned around to see Eric looking at a painted picture above the fireplace. She stared at it a minute before walking over to his side.

"That was my Sophomore year of college. The last picture we have of my mother and the rest of us. She died exactly a year later. The other lady is my older sister Jamie. You'll meet her later tonight with her husband Michael," she said placing her hands on her hips.

"You look just like her," he said not turning away from the picture.

"Yeah we all got her blonde hair but Ryan and Jamie got dads look and her attitude and i got her look and his temper," she said lightly chuckling. That's when he turned to look at her. They stared in each other's eyes for a moment before Taylor broke the contact by walking away and picking up her bags. She motioned for Eric to grab his and follow her. "C'mon. You gotta call Wes and I need to go see Wonder," she said walking up the stairs.

He just stared after her as she reached the second floor landing. When she realized he wasn't right behind her she turned back around to see him staring at the picture again. "I could have sworn I saw her move," he said before going up the stairs after her.

"Yeah that happens a lot. You'll get used to it. It's a very old house Myers lots of family passed away in that room right there," she said pointing to the closed door of the master suite that occupied most of the second floor.

"Ghost aren't real you know that right Earhardt?" Eric said after glancing at the door and then following her up to the third floor.

"This place will make a believer out of you Myers. If not then I'll quite the Air Force and join the Guardians," she said as she walked to a closed door just to the right of the staircase.

"Deal Earhardt," Eric said smirking at her as she opened the door. She walked into the room housing a queen bed and a 30 in tv and a wardrobe and dresser. The big bay window with a seat looked out over the training track and outdoor arena of the farm. Eric set his bag on the bed as he walked over to the window and looked out at the horses on the track.

"Race horses? That's what your family does?" he asked turning back to look at her as she stood in the doorway.

"Race horses, show horses, raise beef cattle," Taylor said nonchalantly.

"And that seems to be lucrative," he said as he looked around the room again. "No closet?"

"The house was built before they started building closets into the house. None of the rooms have a closet just a wardrobe. This was my great grandmother's room when she was young."

"So where's your room?" he asked as he opened his suitcase and pulled out the future communication device and worked to set it up on the desk by the bed.

"Two doors down the hall. It's attached to the bathroom which is just next door," she said as Eric rang Wes on the futuristic computer.

"Hey Eric...woah! Where are you? Victorian England?" Wes asked laughing as he saw the decor behind Eric when he answered the call. That's when Taylor walked into view laughing.

"Nope just my house. You can tell whoever booked the cottage that they will be getting the money back by the end of the week. Since we aren't going to be using it I'll make sure the full refund is given," she said leaning against the desk next to Eric.

"Well it's nice to see you two haven't killed each other yet," Wes said looking at the two of them.

"Are you kidding?! I think I'll marry her! She makes more money in a week than I do in 3 months," Eric said slinging his arm around her shoulder. The elbow in his side pushed him back a couple feet away from her. Wes just laughed more at the glare they shared.

"Well of course! Those race horses aren't cheap!" Wes said. Eric stared at him in shock.

"You knew?!" Eric asked. Wes just laughed.

"Well of course I knew! I knew the moment we pulled her over who she was. Can't forget someone like that," he said. He stopped laughing and rubbing his arm as Jen came into view.

"Well dang I apparently never stood a chance," she said as Wes gave her the puppy dog eyes to say sorry.

"It's ok Jen. He's not my type anyways. First time he got on a horse he lasted all about 20 seconds," Taylor said laughing.

"Ok enough of this," Eric said coming back into view on the screen.

"He's right. You guys get settled. You have a long week ahead of you," Jen said as they started to end the conversation.

"You have no idea," Eric and Taylor said at the same time. They looked at each other as the other two started laughing as they ended the connection.

Taylor and Eric were still staring at each other when they heard feet running up the stairs. They both turned around and going to grab their weapons on their hips but when both realized they weren't there they both drop into a fighting stance. Soon after they heard the feet hit the third landing they saw a blonde whirl of hair coming at them. Before either could react Taylor was bundled up in the arms of what Eric could only assume was her older sister Jamie. Her footsteps were slowly followed by a couple more pairs of feet that the owners of appeared in the doorway. They turned out to be a man and a woman who looked like they were around Jamie and Ryan's age respectively. Eric was lost as to who they were until Taylor addressed them after the arms around her let her breath again.

"Michael. Tara." she said nodding at them as they walked forward and Tara wrapped her in another hug. Eric was almost positive if she had to show any more affection today she would combust.

"And you must be her boyfriend. Ryan was right, her taste really has changed. Though she does like them strong," Jamie said extending her hand to Eric. "Jamie Gentry formerly Earhardt. I'm the cool older sister."

"Eric Myers. Nice to meet you ma'am. And sorry but we are not a couple, just colleagues." he said as he shook her hand and then Michael's and Tara's.

"That's not the way Ryan see's it. He says you two are perfect for each other," Tara said laughing.

"Yeah well that's been said about a lot of people. And it's only true for you and my dear sister here," Taylor said as she grabbed her bag and started walking out the door to go to her room. "I'm putting my stuff in my room and going to see Wonder, if you need me."

"She keeps talking about going to see Wonder. Who is that?" Eric asked the others in the room as he heard her say that name for the second time in 30 minutes.

"Come on I'll give you a tour of the place. I'll leave it up to her to show you Wonder," Jamie said hooking her arms through his and dragging him out the door and down the stairs.

She then walked out the door and down to the door at the end of the hallway that led into her childhood bedroom. As she opened the door the bed with the curtains drawn back around it came into view. She set her bag on the ground between the two wardrobes she had in her room and walked over to the window that looked out over the turnout paddocks. She could see the broodmares and their fillies enjoying the warm spring day and the show horses getting some time off of show training. She scanned the pastures looking for a certain chestnut mare with a small star on top of her head. When she saw her in the far left pasture she took the hidden staircase down to the back door. As she started to make her way to the back paddock she let out a high-low whistle. The chestnut thoroughbred mare lifted her head and looked at Taylor then let out a high pitched whinny and ran from the back of the field to the gate where she knew Taylor would be coming in at. When the mare took off running so did Taylor. But what she didn't know was that she had six pairs of eyes on her. Eric, Jamie, Michael, Tara, and Ryan were up in the barn watching her but what no one knew was the silver Jeep that pulled in the driveway that was watching her with confusion and shock and anger when the driver saw the strange man in the barn with the others and put two and two together.


	5. Chapter 5

As the others started making there way back into the barn they heard the tires on the gravel the same time Taylor did. They all turned to look at the silver jeep pulling in the drive and then all eyes besides Eric's turned to Taylor to see the anger start to emerge on her face. That's when her eyes found them standing in the barn looking at her and her anger got stronger.

"You forgot to tell her didn't you?!" Jade said turning on Ryan slapping his chest in the process.

"It might have not come up," he said shrugging.

"I knew she was way too cheerful for dinner tonight," Jamie said turning to her youngest sibling. "What are you going to do?"

"Me?! You could have told her too!" Ryan said trying to get out of getting killed by his sisters.

"Oh no, this is on you babe," Jade said glaring at him as Eric just stood there confused.

'That's been happening a lot today. Will it ever stop? With her probably not,' Eric thought turning his gaze back to Taylor as she made her way to them fuming.

"Ok question. Who is that and why is she looking like she's going to kill someone with her bare hands?" he asked hoping to get some answers before she killed everyone.

"That's mine and Jade's brother Jarod. He's the middle child like Taylor. And Taylor's ex fiance'. He's one of the reasons she left. He cheated on her. She found out right before they graduated college," Michael told him as the other three argued it out about who's fault it was they were all going to die. Eric didn't know why but as soon as he heard who the man walking towards Taylor and them were he wanted to kill him. But thank him at the same time because if he hadn't done what he did Taylor most likely wouldn't have moved to California.

The two middle children in question reached the group at the same time and everything went silent. Everyone stared at the two staring at each other ready to jump in between if needed be. Taylor glared at the middle Genty for seemed like an eternity before she locked eyes with a tense Eric. You could visible see her relax. This made Jarod even more angry because it confirmed in his mind they were together because no one could calm Taylor down like that except him when they were younger. That's when she looked back at him and spoke.

"In another time I would have kicked your sorry ass all the way back to your house but not anymore. I'd invite you to dinner but it seems you already have been," she said shooting a glare at the rest of the group. That's when they saw Nick pulling back in the drive. When he stepped out of the truck is when he saw the others had arrived in his absence.

"Oh good everyone is here. Supper will be ready in twenty," he said waving then walking in the house oblivious that a murder nearly took place on his farm.

"Well if everyone would excuse me I'm going to finish giving Eric a tour. C'mon," she said walking past Jarod and grabbing Eric's wrist and pulling him towards the show horse barn. Once they were inside and out of sight she dropped his wrist but he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. That's when he could see the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as they turned red.

"Are you ok?" he asked trying to get her to look at him but she wouldn't until he said those words. She straightened her back and wiped at her face and just when Eric started to hear footsteps approaching she grabbed his face and pulled him to her and brought their lips together. Eric was in complete shock 'Something else I'm doing a lot lately,' he thought for a brief second before he remembered why he was shocked again. That's when the footsteps rounded the corner and stopped as a gruff voice took their place.

"Who's there?! What are you doing-" that's when Taylor realized it wasn't who she thought it was and pulled away from Eric. Eric had to do his best to suppress a groan from coming out at the loss of her lips and warmth and the sweet smell of vanilla that always lingered around her if he stood close enough. But he couldn't stop the blood rushing to his cheeks and somewhere else that Taylor noticed before looking over his shoulder to the man with the voice.

"I would think it's pretty obvious what we were doing Charlie," she said chuckling slightly at the look on the old barn managers face when he saw just who was making out in his barn.

"Well I never thought I'd see the likes of you around here again Missy," he said as he walked over to them and wrapped one arm around her shoulder as she smiled and did the same.

"I never thought I'd see this place for a long time either. But it's a long story that you'll hear tonight at dinner," she said answering the question she could see in his face. "Charlie this is Eric Myers Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians in California. Eric this is Charlie Mills. He's been our barn manager since before I can remember."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Myers. Glad to see California changed your taste," Charlie said chuckling as he shook Eric's hand. Taylor could see Eric about to correct him about them being a couple but with a subtle shake of her head he changed his words giving a confused look. The look on her face said 'I'll tell you later' so he just left it at a nice to meet you too sir.

"Well dinner should be ready soon you better head up there. I'm going to say hi to Batman then we'll be there," she said pulling him towards the back of the barn.

"Mhmm just be sure it's fast. If anyone asks if I've seen you I can't lie to them," he said before walking out the door towards the house.

"We're saying hi to who?" Eric asked laughing thinking he hadn't heard her right when she said the name.

"Batman. He was my first show horse. Now he just babysits the weanlings, the baby horses that need to be away from mom for a little bit so they learn to live on their own and not rely on her milk," she said as she saw his face.

"You named your horse Batman?" he asked laughing. "You got a thing for superheroes don't you?"

"There's a reason behind it," she said laughing as she to has seen the irony behind it. "He has the bat symbol on his forehead. But he was the start of a tradition. All the show horses we got after him had a super hero themed name. There's Wonder Woman, Capt America, Robin, Iron Man, Hulk, Superman, Supergirl, Batgirl, and here's Batman," she said pointing at the horse as they passed their stall before they reached the sorrel and white geldings stall. He stuck his head out the window in the stall and shook his head at the two approaching. She just laughed as she pulled the peppermint out of her pocket and unwrapped it before giving it to him and pulling his forelock out of the way so Eric could see the white splotch on his forehead.

"Well I'll be damned it is the bat symbol. So what was the kiss all about?" he asked as Batman sniffed his outstretched hand. Once the former jumper realized the man had no peppermints he turned back to Taylor.

"Oh I thought it was Jarod coming after us," she said shrugging as she patted the horse's neck as he licked the remaining peppermint sweetness off her hand.

"So you kiss me?!" he asked laughing.

"Well yeah it would've taken too long to get your clothes off. And really a kiss? Has it been that long?" she asked laughing at the look on his face as she started to walk away. He just sputtered but never came up with an answer as he followed her to the house.

"What are you going to tell everyone anyways?" he asked as they walked into the house as he knew the time to tell them why they were here was getting closer.

"That's a great question Eric. What are you going to tell us?" Ryan asked as they entered the dining room to see everyone already gathered in there.

"Well first things first i guess. I'm not just a Captain in the Air Force and he's not just the Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians...we're also power rangers," Taylor answered the silent room before it exploded in shocked and angered shouts. They just looked at each other before trying to answer all their questions without giving away too much of the others identities.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you're telling me that the whole time that the monsters were attacking Turtle Cove and we couldn't get ahold of you all we had to do was turn on the tv?" Jamie asked.

"And why couldn't you just call and tell us you were safe instead of us thinking you crashed your plane into the lake?" Ryan asked as anger seeped into his voice.

"There's a code we have to live by. We're breaking so many rules by telling you what we have. I wouldn't be surprised if we get a call her in a little while for breaking these rules," Taylor said just as the computer in Eric's pocket started dinging. "And there it is. Tell him that you'll call him back later." All Eric did was nod and pull out his phone to text Wes.

"OK so while we're glad you are safe and all but I have another question...what does any of that have to do with you two being here?" Jade asked remembering that there was more to the story.

"Well remember how I said that Eric and I met was through our teams combining to fight what we called Mut-Orgs, half Mutant half Org?" she asked as the others nodded their heads "Well we thought there had only been three of them but it turns out they reproduced before we got ahold of them."

"The offspring went into a fossilized state when we destroyed the original three. The Silver Guardians have been working to find where the three offspring were hidden when we found out about them 3 months ago," Eric said filling in parts of the story.

"So let me guess they're around here somewhere?" Jarod said speaking up for the first time since they walked into the house. Taylor turned her eyes to him before answering the group.

"Yes. They've narrowed the search to within 20 miles from the stop light in town. With the information we know from the original creator the offspring are most likely in a cave of some sort, which means they are not in town and most likely somewhere near here or Cougar. For the next week we will be searching all that we can to try and find them and remove them so no one else gets hurt," Taylor said then turned to the rest of the group.

"You know Congress is next week right?" Ryan asked after a moment of silence as what they told everyone sinks in. Taylor just starts laughing as Eric looks at her confused.

"Are you kidding? I'm no where near ready for Congress. Besides we only plan on being here long enough to locate and remove the threat," Taylor said answering her brother.

"So help work horses in the morning then go on your hunt. And then stay and relax after. When was the last time you took a vacation Tay?" Jamie asked leaning forward on the table.

"What's a vacation? I'm in the Air Force," Taylor said chuckling slightly.

"So changing the subject again...where do you think the Mut-Orgs are?" Michael asked.

"Like she said earlier we've narrowed it down to a twenty mile radius," Eric spoke from behind Taylor.

"But if I remember correctly there's a set of caverns on the other side of the river down by the back of the property," Taylor said looking at Ryan for confirmation. When he nodded his head she continued talking "According to Ransik, the creator of the first three, he thinks they would be near a source of fresh water. So for the first couple of days we're going to focus around the river."

"How you goin to access these areas?" Jarod asked.

"Well I'm assuming my truck is still in the shed where I left it," she replied glancing at Ryan who agreed.

"Yeah but not gonna lie Sis...not entirely sure when the last time it was started was," Ryan answered while rubbing the back of his neck. "But if it doesn't I think I can round up a couple horses that wouldn't mind a relaxing trail ride."

When Eric heard that his eyes widened and he started praying that the truck would start.

"We'll pray the truck starts, pretty sure Eric would walk it on foot before he got on a horse," Jamie said laughing when she saw the look on his face.

"We'll see about that," Taylor said turning around to look at him and shooting him a wink that Jarod could see. That's when Eric caught on to her game. She didn't want Jarod thinking she hadn't moved on from him. So she was going to use him to get back at the cheater.

"Well it's been a pretty eventful day and I'm sure Taylor and Eric are tired from their flight and we all have an early morning so I suggest we all get to bed," Nick Earhardt said speaking for the first time since his youngest daughter revealed her secrets.

"Dad's right. Besides we need to get home to let the dogs out. We'll see you guys tomorrow," Jamie said standing up and coming around to hug Taylor.

"Yeah ya'll get some rest. I expect to see you at the barn at 5:30 in the mornin sis," Ryan said laughing as he and Jade headed for the back door.

"What the hell is at 5:30?" Eric asked confused as to why they'd be at the barn that early.

"That's what time we start working the horses," Taylor said as they started making their way up the stairs to the third floor.

"Why in the world would you do it that early?" he asked as the reached the 2nd story landing and Nick said good night as he opened the door to the master and Eric caught a glimpse inside the ornate suite.

"So we aren't working them until late in the afternoon," she said as they continued up the staircase. "We have so many we have to work from the race horses to the show horses esp with a big show coming up and it's right in the middle of racing season for the thoroughbreds they have to be in top shape to compete."

"So you're going to go work horses in the morning?" Eric asked as they reached the third floor and the door to his room.

"Yeah I'll go help for a little bit and then I need to see if my truck will start. We'll probably have to run into town to get it some gas before I even attempt to start it," she said leaning against the door frame. "You're more than welcome to join us in the barn."

"I'll probably go for a run in the morning," he said looking at his watch to see the hand move to the 10 o'clock position.

"I'll be ready at 4:30 to run. I'd suggest joining me for the first morning so you know where to go to not get attacked by a mountain lion. Goodnight Myers," she said as she stood up straight and walked towards her room.

"Mountain lion?!" he yelled after she had already entered her room and closed the door. "I swear this woman will be the death of me," he said shaking his head as he entered his room to get some much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

At 4:25 the next morning Eric made his way downstairs to the kitchen in the dark house. When he finally reached the first floor and found his way through the door he could see the outline of someone leaning against the island in the middle of the big kitchen with what looked like a coffee mug in it's hand.

"Wow you actually made it on time. Gotta say didn't think you had it in you Myers," Taylor laughed when she saw him make his way to her. He just grumbled a 'fuck you' as he took the coffee mug that was sitting full and steaming beside her and downed the straight black coffee in 2 minutes.

"Damn that's some strong coffee," he said once he set the mug back on the counter.

"We don't have time to waste on weak coffee around here. One cup is all we got time for. Let's go. We'll run back to the river so you can see where the caves I was talking about yesterday are," Taylor said as she put his and her cups in the sink and made her way to the back door. As they walked out the crisp October Oklahoma air hit them and Eric realised why she was wearing a jacket. He looked at her like she was crazy as she stretched her legs out. When she saw he wasn't doing the same she thought it best to warn him.

"While I know most people think Oklahoma is just flat prairie, we do have our fair share of hills so I suggest you stretch or you'll regret it," she told him. She smirked when he started to stretch his calves as he looked over the land and saw some pretty good size hills in the distance.

Pretty soon they were making their way past the barns as the workers were making their way into them to feed for the morning before workouts started. After about a fifteen minute steady jog over flat land they finally reached a big hill. Taylor glanced at Eric and smirked before taking off at a run up the hill. Eric looked at her and shook his head as he took off after her. By the time they reached the top of the hill Eric had caught up to her and beat her to the top.

"You're spending too much time in the office Earhardt," he said as they came to a stop at the top.

"We'll see who's laughing when I get you on a horse Myers. Just you wait," she said shoving him out of her way as she looked around. "Look over there. Just on the other side of the river is that set of caverns I was talking about. It's hard to see them through the trees but there just about 100 yards off the river."

"So how are you supposed to get across the river?" he asked as he tried looking for a low spot but couldn't find one.

"Bout a quarter of a mile north there is an old wagon bridge that you can cross at," she said pointing that way. "Not sure what kind of shape it's in though. We might have to cross it on foot and finish the trek that way."

Just as Eric was about to reply the heard a scream from down below them by the river. Eric subconsciously moved closer to Taylor, who just smirked.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Mountain lion. Sounds like she's teaching the pups to hunt," she said looking around for the maker of the sound but not finding anything. "Bet you their on the other side of the river. Nothin to worry bout."

"Well maybe we should head back to the barn anyways. Just to be on the safe side," Eric said as he too scanned the surrounding area.

"You realize you don't want to run from a big cat right? Then they think you're prey and will run after you and pounce on your back and break your neck just like they do deer and cattle," Taylor said before Eric could take off running. He then moved even closer to her. "AWWW is lil Eric afraid of a kitty cat?"

"No of course not. Just protecting you. If they come after us they'll go for the weak one first," he said smirking at her.

"So will you run by yourself tomorrow?" she asked smirking at him.

"Running by yourself is so overrated. I much rather prefer a running partner, even if it is you Earhardt," Eric said as they slowly made their way down the hill until the river was out of sight.

"Mhmm that's what I thought. Now let's go. I still have to change before I work horses," she said as she took off at a fast paced jog back towards the house with Eric following behind her looking over his shoulder every once and a while to make sure they weren't being followed. By the time they got back to the house Taylor had fifteen minutes to change into her riding clothes before she had to be at the barn. She ran up the stairs to her room passing her dad as he made his way to the kitchen for his morning coffee.

"Morning Taylor. You goin to help us work horses today?" he asked shocked to see her awake.

"Beats goin to the gym everyday," she said walking backwards up the stairs.

"Ok see you in a few. I'll have some assigned to you on the board," he said as he continued on his way down. Taylor didn't reply just turned back around and finished running up the stairs as Eric started making his way up he called after her.

"Do I need to change Earhardt?" he asked as he reached the second floor as he heard her bedroom door close.

"I'd suggest putting on a jacket and some long pants," Ryan said as he walked out of the bathroom beside Taylor's room.

"What are you doin here?" Taylor asked as she walked out of her room slipping a long sleeve tee over her yellow sports bra.

"Makin sure you were awake. Already had your coffee?" he asked as they waited for Eric to change.

"Yeah we got up and ran for a bit," Taylor said as Eric exited his room and they made their way back downstairs and out the back door towards the barn.

"I thought spring in the south was warm," Eric said as the cool weather sunk right through his shirt.

"When the sun's up it's not bad but until then a good jacket is always needed," Ryan said tossing him a spare Eagle Farms jacket that was sitting in his office. Taylor walked through a door in the office that lead into the tack room and walked over to another door at the back of the room. Eric was confused to where that door led since on the other side of the office was stalls, but when he saw her open it he realized it was a locker of some sort that held a few saddles in bags and boots. Taylor pulled out on old pair of paddock boots and turned them upside down and beat on the bottom of them.

"What in the world are you doing Earhardt?" he finally asked. She just looked up at him as a dead spider fell out of the boot in her hand.

"It's a good hour ride to the closest hospital, I'd rather not go for a spider bite," she said slipping that boot on her foot and doing the same with the other before putting it on. She then reached back into the locker and pulled out a helmet and slung it over her arm before motioning Eric to follow her through the tack room and out another door that led to the center of the barn. They joined Ryan and Nick at a dry erase board that had about twenty names of horses on it. As Eric was looking at the names he would see Ryan write a T or a R beside certain names and others would have a W beside them.

"What do the letters mean?" Eric asked Taylor but it was her dad that answered.

"The T means Taylor is going to ride and the R means Ryan is going to ride. The W means that those horses are just going to go on the walker. Would you like to ride one Eric?" Nick answered while pointing out to the hot walker that was behind the barn then turning back to him.

"Oh no I'm good," Eric said shaking his head.

"I'll give him a lesson later in the week," Taylor said as she started to walk away to grab her first horse out of his stall that she was going to work.

"As long as it's on Batman," Eric said chuckling. Ryan turned to him and violently shook his head.

"Oh no you don't want that horse to do your lesson. He's the roughest horse we have in the barn," Ryan said as he pulled out his own horse and two guys started brushing on him and saddling him up.

"I just make it look easy," Taylor said walking back with a big black horse beside her. "Why am I being put on the babies?"

"That's a baby?!" Eric asked shocked thinking it was a full grown horse.

"He's 4, but they still have what we call baby brain until they are almost 6. Very short attention span, tend to still spook at a leaf blowing by things like that. I want to see what they do with someone else besides me on them," Ryan said looking at Eric then to his sister. "If I didn't think you could handle it I wouldn't do it you know that sis."

"Eric why don't you come sit with me in the lookout tower. It's warmer up there then on the side of the track," Nick said patting him on the shoulder as the black horse was saddled in the smallest saddle Eric has ever seen. That's when he remembered Taylor grabbing a helmet and was a little more at ease leaving her side with the so called baby horse. He looked at Taylor and at the nod of her head he followed her dad back outside to the lookout tower beside the track. That's when 3 dogs came running over barking at them. Eric tensed up ready to fight them off if needed but then Taylor's voice rung out in the cool morning air.

"Duke! Maverick! Goose!" the dogs stop barking and look around for the voice. And when they locate it they take off after it. Eric looked after them as they ran towards Taylor and the horse by her side. Soon the three dogs had reached her and were jumping up and down to get her to pet them. She laughed a little as one was able to jump up and lick her face before she sent them back into the barn for their breakfast. She straightened back up and that's when Eric noticed the helmet on her arm as she pulled it off and onto her head latching the throat latch before getting a leg up onto the black horse. As soon as she was seated on his back he started dancing around. That's when Eric realized he was standing by himself. He looked around and noticed Nick walking up the stairs to the tower and he walked behind him catching up in no time as Nick opened the door and walked in. When Nick sat down Eric could see another figure in the room and knew who it was, the ex of the girl out on the track. Eric was punching the guy in the face in his mind as he sat down next to Nick as Taylor and Ryan rode side by side on the track below them.

"Shoot I forgot my stop watch in the office. I'll be right back boys," Nick said standing up again and walking out just as Taylor started to canter the black horse. That's when Jarod spoke for the first time that morning to him.

"Damn seeing her ride reminds me of old times. Never had anyone like her that's for sure," Jarod said not letting his eyes leave the blond on the track. Eric looked at her a moment longer before he realized what he was talking about. The urge to punch him grew stronger.

"Well maybe if you didn't cheat you'd still have her. But now you've lost her forever. I mean you said it yourself 'you've never had anyone as good', and you never will again," Eric said after thinking about his words for a moment.

"That's all you know isn't it? That I cheated and that's why we broke up? My brother didn't tell you more did he?" Jarod asked scooting into the seat beside Eric.

"That's all. You got caught and she left. I guess I should really be thanking you. If you hadn't she wouldn't have come to California and we would have never met," Eric said not turning to look at him just keeping his eyes glued to Taylor as she worked around the track.

"I was set up man. I had the perfect relationship. Hell I was going to propose to her in two weeks. The only one that believes me is her dad. My own family doesn't. I think Tara does a tad. I still love her," was all he got to say before Nick walked back in. Eric just glanced at the middle aged Gentry while he moved back to his other seat as Nick sat back down and pushed a button on a headset that Eric was just now seeing.

"Alright Taylor lets do the full track. We won't break from the gate but just start him at the wire," Nick said. Eric could see Taylor shake her head as Ryan laughed and he could only imagine the words coming out of her mouth. She gathered the young stallion in her hands and crouched a little higher over his withers. When they passed the tower the horse picked up his speed at a cue from Taylor that Eric couldn't see. As they flew around the track Eric realized what Jarod was talking about when he spoke earlier. With power like that in her legs she could ride someone for a long time. And damn if her ass didn't look amazing in those tight pants she was wearing. Eric couldn't tear his eyes off the blonde as she flew around the track. When they rounded the turn at the back and started coming down the stretch towards the wire again Eric could see the horse lengthen his stride even more as Taylor let him have more rein to stretch his neck out. As soon as they crossed the tower again Eric heard a click beside him and looked over at Nick and Jarod as they compared times on their stopwatches and then looked back at Taylor as she slowed the black horse down to a trot.

"That's the fastest time he has ever run," Nick said as the two of them stood up and started making their way out the door and down the stairs before Eric realized they were leaving. He quickly followed after them as they reached the entrance to the track where Ryan and Taylor stood waiting for them on their horses. Eric noticed that the black horse had stop dancing but wasn't breathing as hard as what he thought he would be.

"Well what was the time?" Ryan asked as he saw his father and friend come into view.

"22.03," was all Nick said. The shock was evident on Ryan's face.

"Holy shit! That's 4 seconds faster than his fastest time. That's it you can't leave," Ryan said turning to his sister as she patted the horse on the neck and jumped down off him before a groom can and took him from her to finish cooling him off.

"Doesn't weight have a lot to do with it?" Eric asked as Taylor took off her helmet and shook out her hair.

"Yeah it has a lot to do with it, but jockeys ideally need to stay under 118 lbs and last time I weighed in I was right around 125, so Ryan is lighter than me," she said as another horse was brought out to her. "Thanks Mike. We're going to be working horses for the next hour or so, why don't you go check my truck. There is a work truck you can take into town to get some fresh gas if you need it."

Eric nodded at her then went to turn around to walk to the truck when he realized he didn't know where the truck was. When he turned back around he saw Jarod giving Taylor a leg up onto the chestnut horse. He cleared his throat when neither of them looked away from where his hand still rested on her leg. When Taylor looked up at him she saw multiple expressions go across his face. Confusion, anger and she even saw a tinge of jealousy which confused her.

"Oh right you probably want to know where to truck is. See that barn over there?" she asked pointing to the other side of the track to an old wood barn that had a big sliding door that looked like it was the only thing holding up the barn. "Just be careful when you open the door that's the original barn so it's old as shit."

"And if you see an old man in there just ignore him. If he asks who you are just tell him you know Tay, he loves her," Ryan said laughing at the look that Taylor shot him.

"Ghost don't exist," Eric just mumbled before walking towards said barn as Ryan and Taylor trotted out onto the track again. Right as they were rounding the first turn Eric had reached the barn and looked at the old door thinking of the best way to get it open without taking the whole barn down on top of Taylor's truck that they desperately needed because there was no way in hell he was getting on a horse. As he finally figured out how to open the door Ryan and Taylor were on the backstretch of the track right beside him. As the door slide open it made a huge screech that caused the horse Ryan was on to spook and take off running, bumping into the horse Taylor was on in the process making that horse spook. Though instead of running the chestnut mare reared and seeing as the roached the manes to reduce wind resistance there was nothing for Taylor to hold onto and she slid off the back side of the horse landing on her left side and rolling away from the horse that was landing back on all four feet and taking off at a run after the other horse.


	8. Chapter 8

"TAYLOR!" was all Eric heard when he whipped around. He looked at the two horses on the track and seeing the chestnut one without a rider he quickly scanned the track for Taylor. When he found her laying on the ground he took off in a run towards her. He leaped the fence to the track just as Nick and Jarod were doing the same on the other side but seeing as they were on the back stretch he reached her unmoving body first. She was laying on her back with her eyes closed taking short breaths that were hard to see. She still hadn't moved when her father and Jarod reached them.

"Taylor can you hear me?" Nick asked leaning down on the other side of her than Eric as Jarod kneeled beside the eldest Earhardt. When there was still no answer Eric got a little worried.

"Taylor? Taylor you in there?" Jarod asked with worry written on his face. Eric didn't even give him a glance when he took her hand in his and felt for a pulse. When he couldn't feel one he looked panicked at the two surrounding him. That's when Eric broke.

"Damnit Earhardt answer us!" he screamed at her grabbing her shoulder with one hand. That's when they heard a soft chuckle as Ryan ran over to them having controlled his horse enough to safely get off and hand her to a groom. They all looked down at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Jesus Myers don't gotta scream right in my ear, I heard ya," she said as she looked at him. That's when she realized both of her hands were being held. She looked down at them the same time the two holding them did. Eric whipped his hand out of hers looking down to hide his blush as Jarod didn't move so she ripped her hand out of his and gave him a death glare as she slowly attempted to sit up.

"No you should stay laying down. Don't want to make any injuries worse," Ryan said gently pushing on the shoulder that Eric's hand had just vacated.

"Nah I'm fine just knocked the wind out of me that's all," she said attempting to sit up again. This time Eric helped her as the other three tried to protest again. "Trust me I've taken harder and got up to fight back."

"Yes but you also had a super powered suit that helped protect you," Ryan said as he gave up and helped her up. Taylor just knocked on the helmet on her head.

"Eh good enough," she said laughing with the others. The sun was finally starting to come up and peek over the trees as the grooms brought the horses back over to the group. Taylor took the reins and patted the mare on the neck before moving to jump back on. "How bout we not do that again yeah girl?"

"Wait you're getting back on?" Eric asked confused and worried about how hard she had hit her head. As the groom gave her a leg up she looked over to Eric and laughed at his expression.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'If you fall off then get back on'? If you don't then she'll learn that's all she has to do to get out of working and we don't want that to happen during a race. We have a reputation to uphold," she said as Ryan mounted back onto the horse that took off running causing the whole fiasco in the first place.

"Trust me it's a lot easier to get on now than later when your body feels the after affects and you have time to think about it," Ryan said as the horse danced under him. "She'll definitely be taking an ice bath tonight."

Eric just looked after her as she trotted off from them back to the start of the where it started across from the old barn. She stopped the mare beside the fence pointing towards the open door of the barn. Inside you could barely see a blue tarp covered in dust in the shape of a truck. Once she was satisfied that the mare was over the new scary thing that's been there forever she moved her on down the track before she heard her dad's voice in her ear again.

"Let's just do a 3 furlong breeze than you can go start on the show horses," he said as the three of them were back on the other side of the track. Eric could see Taylor nod her head as she moved the mare into a canter as they rounded the back turn again. But this time the sun had finally risen above the trees and shining down on the track blinding Taylor. She could only tell where she was on the track by looking at the furlong markers beside her. Once she reached the blue one indicating it was 3 furlongs from the finish line in line with the tower she pushed the mare into a gallop as she hunched over her withers and gave her her face to go all out in the short distance. Just as she saw the marker out of the corner of her eye and she started to slow the mare down she heard thundering hooves pass by her right side. She glanced that way catching a glimpse of the tail of Ryan's horse as he passed her and started slowing up. She finally got the mare slowed and turned back towards the entrance as Ryan rode up beside her.

"Training a closer?" she asked as they neared the gate where the 3 other men were standing. At Ryan's nod she looked down at the horse he was on. "His legs are super long and that'll help him but you've got to act sooner than the 3 furlong marker or don't be in the back of the field."

"I just wanted to see what he could do at 3 furlongs. I bet if we had started at the 4 we would have caught you," he said as they dismounted and the grooms took the horses again.

"Yeah but you wanna beat me not catch me," Taylor said as the 5 of them walked back into the barn with Eric following slightly behind them. He glanced back at the old barn with her truck in it and wanted to desperately go peek under the tarp to see what kind of fancy truck she drove in high school and what was so important about it that they didn't sell it when she moved. When Taylor remembered why the barn door was opened in the first place she turned around to see him walking behind the group a little ways. She stopped walking waiting for him to catch up as she took her helmet off and shook out her hair. When he caught up to her he too stopped walking and just looked at her and raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"You can go back to working on the truck now. We're done on the track and even if we do use the outdoor arena the show horses are a lot calmer than the race horses," she said as the other 3 stopped and turned to look at the pair. Envy and anger coursed through Jarod's viens. That's when he thought of a plan to help her forgive him.

"Heya it's supposed to storm pretty bad tonight. What do ya'll think about having one of our old get togethers as we wait for it to pass?" Jarod said turning to the two male Earhardt's beside him.

"I think that's a great idea Jarod,'' Nick said looking at the brown haired man next to him.

"I don't know man. I don't think Taylor would be to happy to be up late. They have a lot of work ahead of them tomorrow," Ryan said knowing his sister wouldn't want to sit around the fireplace and sing happy songs from high school with the man that broke her heart.

"You know as well as I do that she never could sleep during the bad storms," Jarod said turning back to the two others. They saw Taylor's hands waving around and saw the pissed off look on Eric's face and knew that something wasn't right. "And it looks like paradise island has been hit by a hurricane." Ryan just glared over at the Gentry on the other side of his dad as the two split apart and walked separate ways, Eric heading back to the old barn and Taylor walking towards and pass them.

"Come on guys. We have horses that need worked," she said as she didn't stop just kept on her path to the training barn.

"Hey maybe this will make you cheer up. Remember in high school when it would storm and we'd all hang out in the common room and just sing? Well it's supposed to storm pretty bad tonight and I thought since we were all here again that we could do it tonight," Jarod said jogging up beside her. At her words she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him with a blank expression on her face. As she was staring at him she could see the tarp being pulled off her old truck out of the corner of her eye. When she saw the old blue Chevy for the first time in years memories flooded back into her mind. Memories of good times from long ago. Memories made in that truck and memories made at their little camp outs. "Taylor?" the questioning voice of Ryan brought her back to the present and she looked at the Gentry in front of her again and a small smile spread onto her lips.

"Yeah that actually sounds fun. Not like I would be able to sleep with it storming anyways. Come on let's get the horses worked, I want to hear some other horses run again," she said looking back at her truck again before turning back to the barn with a smile on her face again.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch. I was for sure she was about to strangle you," Ryan said patting Jarod on the back before following his sister into the barn. Jarod let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and a smile spread across his face as his plan was falling into place, and the fight that the couple had gotten in right before he asked couldn't have come at a more better time if he had planned it. He started to rack his brain for songs they could sing tonight, he was sure she would have to warmed up into it so he made a mental note to check the liquor cabinet before the stores closed so he could stalk up if needed be. Before taking off for the barn he looked over at the old barn that Eric and Taylor's precious truck were in and could see the dark skinned man glaring at him after seeing him standing close to Taylor and talking with her. He just nodded his head with a smirk and followed everyone else into the barn.

 **AN: not sure how many on here are equestrians but I am and I dedicated this chapter to helmet awareness since it is national helmet awareness week. So many accidents have happened and deaths occurred but over 50% of those could have been prevented had they been wearing a helmet. And I'm not saying I'm perfect about it. I'll admit there are times that I don't want to go through the hassle and deal with the helmet hair afterwards and I'm lucky my horse is super broke and would never intentionally harm me but his is a horse and the 'flight over fight' instinct is still in his mind. But I urge everyone reading this that if you ever find yourself with the opportunity to ride a horse please do! but please be safe about it and wear a helmet. A helmet can be replaced, your head and or life can't. Thanks AG**


	9. Chapter 9

An hour and a half later Taylor made her way from the training barn to the old barn where Eric was underneath her old Chevy. As soon as she walked through the door a wrench on the work bench beside the truck fell off and made a loud clanging noise. Taylor turned to the look at the source of the noise as Eric rolled out from beneath the truck as fast as he could. That's when he saw Taylor as she walked over to the wrench and picked it up off the ground and put it back on the bench.

"Did you do that?" he asked as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Nope. I just walked in and it fell," she said as she turned to him then turned to her truck.

"That's the third time that damn wrench hit the ground. It's too damn heavy for the wind to blow off and there haven't been any earthquakes," he said picking up the wrench then setting it back down as Taylor opened the driver door and sat in her seat that was still set to her leg length.

"Oh it's probably just Grandpa telling you he's here," she said as she ran her hands over the steering wheel before turning back to him, "So what's the verdict? She gonna run?"

"Everything looks in great shape. I think it'll start right back up with some fresh gas. And ghost don't exist Earhardt," Eric said as he leaned against the open door with his back to the open door of the barn. He heard footsteps on the grass behind him and turned around as Taylor looked through the dusty windshield to see Ryan and Jarod walking into the barn.

"So have you met Grandpa yet?" Ryan asked laughing as they joined the two former rangers.

"He keeps throwing a wrench at him," Taylor said laughing lightly at the look on Eric's face.

"Oh that just means he likes you," Ryan said clapping him on the back before turning to Taylor. "So I'm assuming you need a ride into town to get gas?"

"Yeah we'll need to go get some. We'll take the work truck. Is there anything we need from town for tonight?" Taylor asked as she climbed out of the truck and closed the door.

"We need some mixers for tonight and then any type of alcohol you want. There's rum and regular vodka in the cabInet but we haven't stalked back up from the last races," Jarod spoke for the first time. Eric looked between the two ex's with a confused\angry look.

"What's tonight?" Eric asked.

"Whenever it would storm while we were in high school we would all gather in the old cabin, if it wasn't occupied, and just tell stories and sing. I figured since it's going to storm tonight and we're all here we should do it again, you know for old times sake. It gets pretty personal so if you don't want to come we'd understand," Jarod said laughing and then staring Eric right in the eye, challenging him.

"Taylor? This Taylor sing? There's no way i can miss that. Might have to record it to show the others back home," Eric said staring right back at him as he spoke.

"Oh there will be no singing coming out of this mouth. I haven't sang out of my shower in years. I'll leave the singing up to ya'll," Taylor said laughing with the others.

"It's ok we can start in the shower and work our way to the crowd," Eric said slinging an arm around her shoulder. Taylor just rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off her shoulders.

"Yeah we'll see about that Eric. Anyways while we're in town we'll grab some stuff to drink for tonight. But I'm not staying up to late. We have a long day tomorrow," she said as they all started walking out of the barn and towards the house. As they reached the truck Ryan spoke up again.

"Oh hey since you are going into town do you mind stopping at the feed store and picking up some mineral blocks. Between Batman and the babies they go through two in a week," he said as he remembered Charlie complaining about how they were almost out because of that damn paint horse.

"Ryan what point of undercover do you not understand? Everyone at that damn feed store knows who I am," Taylor said turning back around to her brother with her hands on her hips.

"Have Eric go in. No one knows him. They'll just assume he's a new groom," Ryan said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Taylor just looked at her brother like he had grown 3 heads before shaking her head and laughing before walking to the farm truck that Ryan had picked them up in the day before.

"Whatever you say dear brother. Come on Eric let's go throw you into the pit of lions that is the Minco feed store," Taylor said climbing into the driver's seat as Eric made his way around to the passenger seat.

"Why do I feel like that'll be anywhere I go with you in this town?" he asked as they pulled out of the driveway onto the gravel road. "And they'll all say the samething, 'My how California has changed your taste in men.'. Because let's face it, I'm hella lot better looking than that Jarod bloke."

"I wouldn't be to sure of yourself Myers. Jarod his a whole slew of girls following after him at all the races and rodeos. I don't see groupies hanging around Headquarters," Taylor said smirking as they made their way into town. Eric just glared at her and turned his head to the side to watch the passing plains, mumbling to himself about lovesick birds named Wes and Jen.

 **AN: Sorry it's taken me a little longer than normal to update but I do have a life outside of this. If ya'll think this is a long wait, I've been waiting on stories for months. I have a lot of trips coming up and I won't have wifi for well over a week plus all my family stuff and not to mention my job so please be patient. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later after Eric felt like he had met half the town, Eric and Taylor were finally pulling back into the farm gates as the sky was getting dark and green. Taylor could see Eric looking at the clouds with a look of awe and confusion.

"Means there's a big storm coming in. Good thing about living in the middle of nowhere you can see the storm come in miles away. That won't hit us for atleast another hour," she said as they unloaded the "groceries" they had gotten for tonight as the grooms unloaded the feed in the back of the truck.

"I've never heard of green storm clouds before," he said as they walked into the house and to the kitchen.

"When it's green and not just dark it usually means hail or tornado. And with it being spring in Oklahoma it's most likely both," when she said this she saw fear flash across his face before he could control it. "But no need to worry much, the farm itself has already been hit, around 70 years ago. Tornado's rarely follow the same track twice, just like lightning doesn't strike the same place twice."

"Wait you're telling me this place has been hit by a tornado?" Eric asked shocked and confused since he didn't see any damage.

"Yeah like Tay said it was 72 years ago yesterday actually a tornado tore through the land. We didn't have the big fancy barns like we do know. They all resembled the one her truck is in. All of them were demolished except for that one. They were finding pieces of barn and fence in the next county for a month after. That's when they built the barns you see today," Ryan said as he, Tara, Micheal, Jamie, and Jarod joined them in the kitchen.

"There is no way the tin on the outside of those barns are 70 years old," Eric said as he remembered how shiny the tin was on the barn and knowing they would be very muched sunbleached after 70 years.

"Oh heavens no. Most of that tin is a year or so old. We still get a lot of wind damage every year. Most pieces don't last longer than 3 years," Jamie said laughing "Chicago has nothing on the plains of Oklahoma," she said as everyone else laughed at the old joke.

"Yeah a week ago it was 60 mph wind all day long and only got worse that night. There's 3 pieces missing at the back of the stud barn," Ryan said.

"So what do you do with the horses when it storms like that?" Eric asked wondering if they just let the multi thousand dollar horses stay out in the weather.

"About 30 years ago dad and grandpa got tired of losing a couple horses a year and paying crazy vet bills for others so they built a shelter for all the horses under all the barns. Did Tay not show you?" Ryan asked looking at his sister like she was crazy.

"No she didn't," Eric said glancing at the lady in question then back to her brother.

"We got distracted," was all she said shrugging her shoulders and Eric knew what "distraction" she was talking about.

"Mhmm yeah Charlie told us all about your distractions. Well come on they should be moving the horses down into the shelters now," Ryan said looking at his sister and smirking before turning to a slightly blushing Eric.

"I'm going to kill Charlie," Taylor mumbled before following the Ryan and Eric outside to help with the horses.

"I knew it would come eventually just didn't think it would be from you," Charlie said walking up behind them. "Now come help me get that damn paint horse with the weanlings."

"Is he being an asshole to catch again?" Ryan asked as they walked back to the back of the barn to where the paddock with Batman and the babies were.

While the babies were all by the gate with grooms leading them out the gate one by one into their stalls, Batman was standing at the back of the pasture with his head never lifting from the grass until a groom approaches and he takes off running for about 20 ft and putting his head back to the green earth again. Taylor laughs and crinkles a peppermint wrapper. Batman's head instantly shoots into the air and he lets whinny as he comes running across the pasture leaving the groom that was trying to catch him to walk back to the barn empty handed and cussing the old paint gelding. As he approached the gate the last of the weanlings were being taken out so he just followed them out and trotted up to the barn where the 4 were standing. Taylor laughs more and walks toward his stall and he follows right behind and goes straight in and turns and nudges Taylor.

"What? You want this peppermint?" she asks. Batman nods his head and Taylor feeds him as the men walked up behind her.

"I still don't get this damn horse. Every time I try that i get completely ignored," Charlie said as Taylor slips his halter on and starts leading him to the ramp that leads to the underground shelters.

"Well maybe if you didn't call him damn horse he'd like you a lil more," Ryan said as he helped fill the hay feeders for the night.

"Yeah he never did like you much," Taylor said as she slipped off his halter and he pinned his ears back at Charlie before going to eat his dinner.

"Guys. He doesn't like guys period," Ryan said as they walked back up the ramp and saw the others pulling in the drive at the house. As Jamie and Micheal got out of their truck two dogs jumped out behind them and took off with the three dogs that Eric remembered from earlier. Jade pulled in shortly behind them followed by a silver jeep that Eric was sure he could pick out of a line up of other silver jeeps. Another dog jumped out of the jeep and took off running towards them.

"SNOWMAN!" Taylor said crouching down to catch the border collie running full speed at her.

"Pretty sure I was just replaced as his favorite person," Jarod said when he finally reached the rest of the group.

"Oh please, he always loved me more," Taylor said putting the dog down and he just sat at her feet staring up at her waiting for her to do something.

"Yeah if I got out of bed before you he'd stay with you but if you got up he'd follow you everywhere and not give a rats ass about me in bed freezing cause I lost two sources of heat. Hell pretty sure you cuddled with him more than me," Jarod said as they all made their way inside the main house.

"He's cuter," Taylor said as she made her way to the liquor cabinet to put what they needed into a bag to take to the cabin.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice from behind them spoke making Taylor freeze as everyone else turned to look at the owner of the new voice. They all stared at the blonde with her roots showing that was came to stand beside Jarod as Taylor slowly turned around to face her high school "best friend". The true blonde and the fake blonde stared at each other one smiling the other with a deadly look on her face. Seeing the look on her face Eric slowly stepped towards her so if she were to lunge at the new person in the room he could stop her before she killed the poor girl.

"Megan...what are you doin' here?" Jade was the first one to break the silence that had settled over the group.

"Oh I invited her," Jarod spoke, "I figured since we were adding a new person to the group we could add an old member."

At his voice Taylor's gaze shifted from the woman to the man next to her and Eric was sure she was ready to pounce. He walked up directly beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Taylor winced slightly at the touch that went unnoticed by everyone but Ryan and Jarod. Once Taylor realized it was Eric beside her she relaxed a little and took a deep breath before speaking to the waiting group.

"Well then what are we waiting on? Ryan go get the guitar, if we're gonna do this we're gonna do it right," she said before going walking around the island in the kitchen and grabbing a YETI tumbler out of the cabinet and making herself a drink as the others made their way back outside and Ryan ran up to his room to grab his guitar. Once it was just Taylor and Eric left in the kitchen Taylor reached back into the liquor cabinet and pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Macallan No. 6 Whiskey and after filling both glasses offered Eric one. When he shook his head no she downed both.

"What the hell are you doing Earhardt?" Eric asked taking the $5,000 bottle of whiskey out of her hand before she could pour another shot or two.

"Getting drunk Myers. What does it look like?" she said reaching for the bottle that he held out of her reach. "So give me the damn bottle."

"If you wanna get drunk do it with the cheap stuff. Dad'll have your hide if you drink all his Macallan in one sitting," Ryan said as he nodded at Eric to put the whiskey back in the cabinet.

"What the hell brought this life ending drinking binge on anyways?" Eric asked as he brought over a bottle of Jack Daniels instead knowing that if he didn't bring her something she'd just go for the good stuff again.

"That bitch is in my house, in my range and I can't do anything about it," she said after downing two more shots. Eric looked to Ryan for a little clarification.

"Megan is the person Taylor caught with Jarod in a um compromising position," Ryan said after clearing his throat. Taylor took another shot before scoffing and correcting her brother.

"There was nothing compromising about it. They were fucking," Taylor said before pouring another shot. Ryan walked over to her and grabbed the bottle out of her hand before she could pour another. The look she gave him made Eric fear for the younger blondes life.

"That's enough Tay. And they weren't fucking. They were making out without her clothes on. And his pants undone. But they were not fucking," Ryan said handing Taylor a glass of water that she glared at but chugged anyways.

"Let me guess they were found in a place that everyone knows you go to often?" Eric asked as he remembers the conversation he and Jarod had earlier in the day in the observation tower.

"The tack room on top of the desk to be exact. Now come on don't want to keep the slut and manwhore waiting. Let's go be all hunky dory around the campfire," she said as she grabbed her tumbler and walked out the door to the others waiting at their vehicles.

"What took yall so long?" Jarod asked when he saw the three of them make their way towards them.

"Pregame," was all Ryan said before he handed Eric a set of keys and pointed at an older truck that was sitting on the other side of the one that they had taken into town earlier as he and Jade climbed into that one.

"Well this should be an interesting night," Jarod said as he and Megan climbed into his jeep and followed the other vehicles to the old cabin at the back of the property by the river.

 **A.N.: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update and when I finally did my computer decides to go haywire and reupload a previous chapter. but i'm in the process of two more chapters and one will** **defiantly be up tonight and hoping to have the other up by morning. Again thank you for being patient with me as you wait for the next update.**


	11. Chapter 11

After a slow ten minute drive down an old wagon trail, as Taylor called it, Eric could finally see the house they were supposed to stay in as part of their cover as a city couple vacationing in the country. When Taylor described it as a little cabin he didn't think it would be the size of Wes and Jen's 4 bedroom house in Silver Hills.

"I thought you said it was a small cabin," Eric said as they all came to a stop in front of the 2 story.

"It is...if you look at the size of the house they moved into after this," Taylor said laughing as they got out of the truck and met the others at the door as Ryan unlocked it.

"Course not all of them moved," Jamie said as they walked into the living room. As the guys, save Eric, worked on getting the fire running the rest walked into the kitchen to set up the drink and snack bar.

"Ghost don't exist," Eric said shaking his head as he walked out of the kitchen to go help the others set up the fire.

"He doesn't believe in ghost? Oooooh grandma is not gonna be happy about that," Jamie said as they walked out into the living room to see the fire going.

"What's grandma not gonna be happy bout?" Ryan asked catching the end of the conversation.

"Eric still doesn't believe that some of our past family members are here," Taylor said slinging an arm around his shoulders as they sat down on the couch together.

"But you met grandpa earlier. How else do you think that wrench came off the bench?" Ryan asked laughing as he and Jade settled in the love seat with his guitar beside him.

"The ground probably isn't level. It is an old barn," was Eric's logical answer. The rest just laugh as Micheal and Jamie settled next to Taylor and Eric and Jarod and Megan sat in the two rocking chairs pushed around to complete the circle. As the laughing dies down there's a big flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder as rain starts to pelt the roof of the cabin.

"We should probably put the radio on in the kitchen," Jamie says standing up and turning to Taylor. "Help me Sis?"

"You can't turn a radio on by yourself?" Taylor asks looking up at her sister with her arm still around Eric's shoulders.

"Just come help me," Jamie said grabbing her free arm and pulling her off the couch and into the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot of the others she turned to her younger sister. "So you and Eric are just colleagues huh?"

"You were there when we explained it. Do I need to go over it again?" Taylor asked laughing as she leaned down to get the radio out of the bottom drawer.

"Don't pull that shit with me. Charlie told us how he caught you two in the middle of the barn. And come on I see the way you relax when you're around him. And how he looks at you," Jamie said crossing her arms looking down at her little sister. At Jamie's words Taylor whipped her head around so fast her blonde hair flew from one shoulder to the other.

"What do you mean 'the way he looks at me'? And that was just a ploy, I thought Charlie was Jarod. And I do not relax when I'm around him. He's a bitter, arrogant, egocentric, asshole," Taylor said while standing up with the radio and setting it on the counter before crossing her arms and mimicking her sister with the stare. There was another flash of lightning and boom of thunder as the rain got heavier. It shook the sisters out of the stare down and Taylor turned to turn the radio on and set it to 96.1 and keep it low so it wouldn't interrupt them in the living room.

"Look all I'm saying Sis is don't let someone that can heal you slip through your fingers because you can't trust him. As much as you want to deny it he cares for you and you care for him. Just...don't rule it out sis. I wanna see you happy again," she said patting Taylor on the shoulder and walking out of the kitchen and back to the couch with her husband and her sisters so called colleague. In the kitchen Taylor slumped against the counter thinking of what her sister had said. The more she thought about it the more she realized that this trip wouldn't be nearly as fun had it not been for him and wouldn't of even happened if she wanted to be technical. She realized she had missed his company the time they weren't together in the time between their ranger days.

"Well fuck. I've fallen for the Quantum Ranger," Taylor said pouring her 7th shot for the night and knocking it back before heading back out to the living room as the storm raged on outside. But what she didn't know was that Eric was walking back from the bathroom and had heard her revelation. And as he hurried back to the couch so it wouldn't be suspicious when they came back at the same time he came to the same realisation.

'Well fuck. I've fallen for the Yellow Eagle,' he thought to himself as she walked back in the room and sat back down on the couch next to him brushing shoulders briefly. They glanced at each other and Taylor let a small smile slip before turning back to Ryan and his guitar as he started to strum on it.


	12. Chapter 12

A few songs, stories, and drinks later the storm was getting stronger and stronger outside and the power had flickered a few times but on until there was one particular strong gust of wind and a loud snap and the house went quiet.

"What was that snap?" Megan was the first one to speak breaking the silence that had fallen over the house and group.

"Sounded like a tree hitting the power lines. I'll go check," Ryan said standing up and grabbing one of the flashlights off the coffee table that they had set out when the lights started to flicker.

"Be careful babe," Jade said as he makes his way to the door.

"Always am dear," Ryan said winking at her before walking outside. At the same time he closed the door a clap of thunder shook the house causing Taylor to jump into Eric. One of his hands was resting in his lap while his other had found its way onto the couch behind Taylor's shoulders so when she jumped to his side the arm that was behind her instinctively went around her shoulders holding her closer to him as her hands found the one that was resting in his lap. Once the noise had subsided Taylor realized what position they were in and was glad it was dark so he nor anyone else, mainly her sister, could see the blush rising to her cheeks. They separated faster than what Eric would have liked but before anyone could say anything else a scream came from outside. Eric and Taylor looked at each other before jumping up and running to the door with Jade and Jamie right behind them. They slammed the door open and ran onto the front porch but couldn't see Ryan anywhere.

"RYAN!" Jade yelled out into the rain getting ready to run off the porch when there was no answer but the others had joined them and Jarod grabbed his little sister before she could run into the rain. There was another scream from the darkness. One that was definitely not human.

"Please tell me that was a bobcat," Eric said turning to face Taylor and the others. By the look on her face he knew it wasn't.

"That was no bobcat. Not sure what it was but definitely not that," Micheal said coming to stand beside them.

"Mut-Orgs. The storm must have given them enough energy to unfossilize and hatch," Taylor said turning from looking out into the dark rain to look at Eric and her brother-in-law. "We need the others here. Now."

Eric nodded already in the process of calling Wes.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to call someone while they're on a date with their girlfriend from the future?" was Wes's hello.

"Get the others and get here now," was Eric's short reply. He could hear Wes sit up straighter on the other end of the line.

"You found them?" Wes asked the tone of his voice going from a playful one to a serious one.

"More like they found us. There's a huge lightning storm going on and Taylor seems to think all the electricity in the air made them hatch and I'm starting to think she's right. I think they have her brother," at this Jade let out a whimper and sunk into her brother's arms passing out.

"Get inside. We'll find Ryan," Taylor said looking back at her ex and her best friend since she could remember.

"Are you crazy?! You can't go out there! And what the hell are Mut-Orgs?!" Megan asked/yelled while grabbing Eric's arm clinging to it. If Taylor wasn't so worried about her brother and the Mut-Orgs she would have knocked Megan out. But instead she grabbed the other womans arm and shook her.

"They'll explain once you get inside. Now go and barricade the doors," Taylor said taking what leverage she had on the shorter girl and pushing her towards the house.

"Trust her Megan, she knows what she's doing...I hope. Please be careful," Jamie said hugging her younger sister and then helping take a still unconscious Jade inside the house. After the others had closed the door Taylor turned back to Eric as he hung up the phone.

"Wes is getting everyone and they should be here soon. We need to find them and keep them distracted until they get here," Eric said reaching for his morpher on his arm. Taylor nodded agreeing and waited while he morphed before saying anything.

"You distract them. I need to find my brother," she said looking out into the rain again squinting, trying to see any type of form through the darkness.

"Good idea especially since you can't morph," Eric said pulling out his Quantum Defender and handing it to her. "Just be careful with it," he said after she gave him a smirk.

"As soon as I find Ryan I'll come help," she said and moving to step off the porch but Eric grabbed her before she could and turned her to face him. Taylor hadn't realized how close he had gotten until she was looking straight into his visor and then his chocolate eyes once it raised. She was going to say something sarcastic but another scream pierced the air that made both of their blood run cold. A scream that was most definitely human and male. A scream that could only belong to Ryan Earhardt.


	13. Chapter 13

"RYAN! Where are you?! I'm coming!" she yelled before running out of Eric's grasp and into the dark rain pouring down.

"Taylor! Wait!" Eric yelled running after her towards what he assumed was the river that ran beside the house. He had a hard time seeing her form through the downpour and he was sure she was already soaked to the boy especially if he was starting to feel it through his ranger suit. "Taylor slow down! You don't even know where they are," he said and she came to a halt nearly causing Eric to run into her drenched back.

"Ryan! Ryan answer me!" she yelled out as loud she could. The only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing and the rain pelting onto skin and ranger suit. Just as Taylor was about to call out again and crash came from behind them in the river. Eric was shocked at how close they had come to running right into it and wondered if Taylor knew how close they were to it. But he was brought back to the present by Taylor's wet hair hitting his helmet as she whipped around to find the source of the crash. The original crash was followed by more and grunts and muffled cuss words thrown in. That's when Ryan and three Mut-Orgs came into view. Taylor and Eric took off running towards them raising the Quantum Defender and a spare blaster Eric had on him at the 3 half Mutants half Orgs. The blast knocked the Mut-Orgs back enough that Ryan was able to catch his breath and look at where the blast came from. He realized it was his sister and her "colleague" when they reached his side and Taylor did a frantic look over him.

"Man am I glad to see you two," Ryan said clapping a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"You should get back to the house Ryan. Let us handle these goons," Taylor said as Eric sent more blasts at the three creatures that were regaining their composure.

"And leave you out here? No way Tay! I might be your younger brother but it's still my job to protect you. Dad would kill me if anything happened to you," Ryan said ducking at the sound of the blasts.

"Oh come on we all know you're the golden child. I'm sure dad would love to only have 2 children. Hell I'm pretty sure he already thinks he does and I'm not dead yet," Taylor said sending another blast at the Mut-Orgs just for good measure.

"As much as I know you two need to talk about this and how much I hate to admit she's right, she is Ryan. We've been trained for this. Besides I think your girlfriend needs you now more than we do. Besides we have reinforcements coming," Eric said not taking his eyes of the three laying on the bank of the river.

"He's right. She passed out when we heard the first scream. She needs you Ryan," Taylor said nodding at him. He pulled her to him in a bone crushing hug.

"Please be come back to me," he said before pulling back.

"I will always come back to you," she said to him before she pushed him towards the house. He took off running towards it with a glance back over his shoulder to see Taylor getting in a fighting stance beside Eric as the Mut-Orgs started standing back up. When the two rangers fired at them again they were able to dodge or block the blasts for the most part and were able to stay on their feet.

"Looks like it's time to get our hands ready. You sure you don't want to go back with Ryan?" Eric asked dropping into a fighting stance.

"And let you have all the fun? Not a chance Myers," Taylor said doing the same beside him.

"Well it was worth a shot," Eric said chuckling lightly before taking on two of the horned mutants while Taylor handled the other.

It was an intense back and forth battle for a good forty-five minutes or so no one was really counting. The rangers would knock the Mut-Orgs off their feet and then the Mut-Orgs would knock the rangers down. The battle was starting to wear on everyone especially Taylor considering she didn't have her old ranger suit giving her extra energy and strength. The ground was starting to get very slick with mud as the rain continued on getting harder and showing any signs of letting up. Taylor went to kick the Mut-Org in the side but her foot slipped out from underneath her and the Mut-Org took the chance to send a hard punch to her chest knocking the wind out of her and taking her to the ground, causing her to let out a grunt that got Eric's attention. When he realized she wasn't going to be able to get up in time to protect herself from the incoming attack of the blade hand of the Mut-Org she was battling he knew he had to act fast. Blasting one Mut-Org to its back and roundhouse kicking the other into the water he turned and blasted the beast looming over the body of a shaking Taylor. It disoriented the creature enough he could get to Taylor and help her up. But too soon all 3 Mut-Orgs were walking towards them.

"Maybe it's time we get out of here," Eric said as he walked him and Taylor back away from the 3 beasts walking towards them.

"We can't let them get to the house. Or worse town," Taylor said slowly raising the Quantum Defender in front of her. Eric was shocked to see she still had it and it must have shown in the way he just kept looking at it. "I sure as hell wasn't going to drop the only thing I had to protect me in the river. And besides you said be careful with it."

Eric smiled underneath his helmet and was about to say something about how he had heard her revelation earlier in the night...morning...he wasn't sure anymore, but there was a sudden bright light and blasts around them. They covered their eyes as they heard the Mut-Orgs screaming or what you could call a scream for creatures that can't talk. When the light cleared and their eyes adjusted back to the dark they could see 10 figures standing between them and the Mut-Orgs that were once again on their backs in the water. But as soon as Taylor and Eric saw they were in the water they ran to the 10 ranger suit clad figures in front of them.

"We have to get them away from the river. Water gives them strength. I know it doesn't help it's raining cats and dogs but getting them away from running water should weaken them," Taylor said still leaning against Eric slightly.

"Good to know Tay. Ya'll take a break. We got it from here," Cole said laying his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"And let ya'll have all the fun. Not a chance," Eric said copying Taylor from earlier causing her to laugh softly.

"He's right. Hand over the growl phone Evans," Taylor said extending her hand and pushing herself off of Eric.

"Don't even think about it Cole. You know you won't win that fight, but we can win this one...with everyone," Jen said as she could tell that he was about to argue with the Yellow Eagle ranger. Cole sighed knowing she was right and pulled the gold and black eagle shaped phone out of his utility belt and into Taylor's outstretched hand. As her fingers closed around the familiar shape she could already start to feel the power course through her veins and her injured leg didn't seem so injured anymore as she called out her morphing call. Soon she was clothed in her yellow ranger suit and quickly glancing down to make sure she wasn't dreaming she looked up at the other rangers staring at her and smirked under her helmet.

"Let's kick some Mut-Org ass," she said and you could almost see the other rangers smile under their helmets as they all turned around to face the now standing Mut-Orgs again.

"Surrender and no harm will come to you. Resist and we'll be forced to use force," Jen's voice rang out loud and clear over the drowning rain. The Mut-Orgs simply looked at the 12 rangers and ran forward, reinating the battle, raging it well into the early morning.

The battle continued on until the rain finally moved out and the sun peaked over the trees. The loss of the constant water coming down on the Mut-Orgs finally weakened them enough for them to be captured and sent to a containment cell back at the Silver Guardian headquarters. Just as the rangers were about to unmorph there was a voice calling for Taylor from the cabin that they hadn't realized they had gotten so close to trying to keep the beasts away from the river. All the rangers turned their heads to the source of the voice running at them along with multiple others behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Taylor are you asking to be...wait which one of you is my daughter?" Nick asked the group of 12 rangers. When 11 heads turned to the yellow ranger in the middle of the group so did the non rangers. Taylor looked at Eric, who nodded, before unmorphing and collapsing. Before she hit the ground Eric and Danny, who was standing on her left, caught her and Eric braced her against him. Once her body adjusted to the loss of power again she slowly stood up on her own and turned her head to her father and the rest of her family and friends behind him.

"No more Mut-Orgs on the property father. Nothing to worry about," she said standing as straight as she could.

"Nothing to worry about?! My daughter seems to think she can just risk her life at the drop of a dime and not even think about what would happen to us...to me if we were to lose you for good. I thought I had 5 years ago. I don't want to do that again. You kids are all I have left of your mother. And dammit I can't lose you too," Nick said starting off with a raised voice that got softer the more he talked and closer he got to his youngest daughter. Before Taylor could say anything Nick pulled her in for hug. When the shock subsided she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter than she ever remembers doing.

"I missed you dad," she whispered as tears threatened to escape her blue eyes. The only thing that caused them to pull apart so soon was a voice clearing behind Taylor. They separated and turned to face the rest of the rangers that were still in their suits.

"Yes Max?" Taylor said turning to the blue shark ranger.

"As much as I love being back in the suit again...I forgot how tight these were. Can we power down now?" the "kid'' asked. The rest chuckled as he did a little dance to try to unstick the wedgie the suits were famous for giving. Taylor glanced at Eric then Wes considering this was technically a Silver Guardian mission and they were the leaders.

"Hey you call the shots on this one Taylor," Wes said raising his hands over his head in a sign of surrender. " But I second Max."

"Yes Max ya'll can unmorph now," Taylor said laughing remembering she had threatened to cut Eric's balls off and feed them to Wes deep fried if he tried to interfere. All at once the rest of the 11 rangers unmorphed revealing their identities to Taylor's family and high school friends, who looked on in awe and the people before them.

"Why don't you guys join us for breakfast. Reggie makes the best pancakes in the state," Nick said still standing beside his youngest daughter, who turned to smile at him as her way of thanks for accepting this part of her life.

"Oh no, we couldn't interfere like that. We'll just head on back to headquarters it's no big deal," Jen said stepping forward beside Wes.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I sent you off on an empty stomach after fighting all night long. Besides it's not interfering. Any friends of Taylor's are always welcome at Earhardt Farms. Now come on I'm sure you'd all like a nice shower also. Ryan why don't you set some of them up here and we'll take the rest up to the the main house," Nick said turning to his son.

"No problem dad. There's three showers here and 4 up at the house and one in the barn but I don't think ya'll wanna use that one," Ryan said. At the memory of the shower in the barn Taylor cringes and shakes.

"Yeah don't use the one in the barn. Grandma likes to have fun with the people that use that shower," Taylor said as they started to walk back towards the cabin.

"Wait I thought your grandparents were passed away," Cole said as they walked into the living room of the cabin. "Wow."

"Oh they are," Taylor said as she grabs her cup from last night and a basket of snacks and walks into the kitchen.

"Then how does she like to play tricks?" Lucas asked taking a sniff of one of the cups sitting on the coffee table and setting it back down with a grimace.

"Taylor and her family seem to think the place is haunted with past relatives," Eric said leaning against the door frame leading from the kitchen to the living room.

"Oh it is haunted," Wes said picking up the same glass Lucas did and doing the same thing before setting it back down. "I can't tell you how many times I've talked with her great great great great great grandpa. He used to be the sheriff in town."

"There are no such things as ghost Collins," Eric said standing up and walking outside as Taylor came back into the room.

"He still denying the ghost?" she asked and when Wes nodded she just rolled her eyes. "He'll learn the hard way then. Anyways like dad said some of ya'll can shower here and the rest can come up to the main house with us and use the shower there then Ryan will bring ya'll up for breakfast when you're done."

"Main house?" Trip asked still looking around at the relics.

"Yeah this is the original house to the property. This is the house Eric and I were supposed to stay in. The main house is at the front of the property," she answered the green haired man.

"Cool," was all he said in reply still entrapped with the heirlooms. Taylor just shook her head in amusement and walked out onto the porch with Wes, Jen, Cole, and Alyssa following her. As she walked out she saw her father, brother, Jarod, and Eric talking but the conversation stopped as soon as they walked out the door. Taylor eyed them suspiciously before walking over to the truck that her and Eric brought down here last night.

"Cole and Alyssa do you guys mind riding back with my dad and Jarod? I can only fit four people in this truck," Taylor asked when she realized they got stuck with the old truck.

"Yeah no problem. Great time to get stories about you when you were a kid," Cole said smiling at her. "Unless you'd rather Wes hear those stories?"

"Hell no. Get in the truck Collins," Taylor said opening the back door for him and Jen.

"Mhmm that's what I thought," Alyssa said before climbing into Jarod's jeep.

"You know Jen we can get done showering fast and go get Reggie's famous pancakes faster if we shower together," Wes said once they were on the wagon trail back to the main house.

"Don't even think about it Wesley," Taylor said not even daring to look over at Eric in the seat next to her.

"What?! It'd be perfect Jen and I in one shower, Cole and Lyssa in another, and you and Eric in the other. Even leaves a free one for your dad or that other guy...what was his name again...oh yeah your ex from high school Jarod," Wes said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Jen I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to kill your fiance'," Taylor said sending a glare in said fiance's way.

"It's no use. I've tried multiple times. Never seems to stick," Eric said also sending a glare towards the back seat. Both occupants of the back just laugh as they pull up to the main house and barns.

"So what is it exactly that your family does?" Jen said looking around at the barns and track before settling her eyes on the house. But before Taylor could answer, Wes did for her.

"Race horses. They are one of the best Thoroughbred and Quarter Horse race horses in the country. You know Tay I was talking to dad the other day and I think he wants to get back in it? Got any good ones for sale?" Wes said turning from one female ranger to the other in one breath.

"You'll have to talk to Ryan about that, I'm not in the loop anymore," she said as they climb out of the truck and walk to the back door as Jarod's jeep and the others arrive. She could see the same look on Cole and Alyssa's faces that Jen had and she knew she was in for a long day of explaining but she really wanted a shower first. "I'll explain everything over breakfast but I desperately need a shower. There's one shower down here and one in the master and two on the third floor. I'll be using mine and I assume you'll be using it too since your stuff is already in there," she said looking over her shoulder at Eric as they made their way through the house to the grand staircase.

"You know Wes was right. We could get to breakfast faster if we shower together," Eric said slinging an arm over her shoulders. She thought about shoving him back down the stairs but she didn't want to use that much energy so she just shrugged his arm off as they reached the second story that held the master suit.

"You wish Myers. Anyways Wes and Jen you can use the master since it looks like Cole and Alyssa are using the one downstairs. That means the other one upstairs is open for you Myers," Taylor said gesturing to the closed door of her father's room.

"Oh I've always wanted to see this room," Wes said rubbing his hands together with a look of pure joy on his face.

"Dad loves you Wes. Don't ruin it by having sex in his shower. Not sure if he'd be able to forgive you for that," Taylor said laughing as he drug Jen towards the door and inside the room and before closing the door sticking his tongue out at her. Eric just shook his head and continued up the stairs to the third floor.

"Pretty sure that's what was going on when I called. I'm sure he'd love to pick up where they had to leave off. Just let me grab my stuff then you can shower," Eric said walking into the bathroom before her and he knew if he didn't say something he'd get beat for trying to shower first. "Where is the other bathroom?" he asked realizing he didn't know about another bathroom on this floor.

"Go straight down the hall and it's the last door on the right. It was Ryan's bathroom growing up. He had that whole wing of the floor to himself. Spoiled brat," she said pointing down the hall.

"You know all three of you are spoiled brats to me," Eric said walking past her and down to where she pointed. He was waiting for her to send a snarky remark but when she didn't he turned around to see her disappearing into the bathroom he had just vacated. "Good job Myers. Now she's pissed at you."

Twenty minutes later everyone except Taylor was gathered downstairs in the grand dining hall, the only room big enough to hold all 21 people eating breakfast since Charlie and Reggie had joined them. Just as everyone was digging into the huge stacks of pancakes all around the table Alyssa spoke up.

"Where's Taylor?" she asked looking around the table when she realized she wasn't there. All eyes then turned to Eric as the table grew silent.

"Why are you all looking at me? I don't know where she is. Last I saw her she was walking into her bathroom," Eric said stopping his fork halfway to his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the food was in front of him. At this same moment Taylor walked into the dining hall causing all the eyes to move from Eric to her.

"Sorry. There was mud in places there should never be mud," she said as she walked over to the coffee cart and went to pour herself a glass.

This is when Eric decided to make his move. He knew she'd probably kill him but it was worth a shot. He stood up from his seat beside Ryan and was over to her in five steps. When Taylor felt a presence behind her she stiffened slightly but then she smelt Eric's cologne waft into her nose and relaxed. That's when her sister's words from last night drifted back into her mind. She set her coffee mug down and slowly turned to face the Quantum Ranger behind her deciding to act instead of think. Just as she was almost face to face with him one of his hands reached out and grabbed her waist and finished pulling her to him as his other went up to her still damp hair. He smirked at the look on her face before meeting his lips with hers. Taylor's hands shot up around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss as the room behind them erupted in cheers. Too soon for either of their liking they pulled apart and Taylor smirked up at him.

"What's that look for?" he asked her thoroughly confused.

"I knew you'd cave first," she said smiling up at him. Before he could reply Ryan spoke over the dieing cheers.

"She's right Wesy, he did it first. Pay up Collins," the youngest Earhardt said reaching his hand across the table towards the Co-Commander of the Silver Guardians. Wes just grumbled but pulled out his wallet and handed a hundred to Ryan who was smiling like a kid in a candy store, while the rest of the group laughed minus Taylor and Eric, who were glaring at the two.

"Wait you had a bet on who would make the first move?" Taylor asked grabbing her coffee mug and going to sit in the empty seat next to Eric and Jamie.

"Look at it this way sis, I believed in you. I knew you were stronger than him. And I was right. And know I'm one hundred dollars richer," Ryan said holding the bill up to the light.

"Actually I'm one hundred dollars richer dear brother," Taylor said reaching across Eric and snatching the crisp bill out of her brothers grasp. The table erupted into laughter at the look on Ryan's face when he realized he was no longer holding the bill and the look of defeat he had when he knew there was no chance of getting it back from her now.

A couple hours later all the rangers were standing in the front yard of the Earhardt Mansion with Taylor's friends and family standing opposite them.

"You sure you have everything?" Nick asked as he, Ryan and Jamie walked towards Taylor and Eric, who were standing in the middle of the 12 rangers.

"Pretty sure, but if not I know where it is," she said setting her suitcase on the ground beside her.

"And you can come get it anytime," Nick said before pulling his middle daughter into a hug. Once he released her he moved on over to Eric extending his hand while Jamie came up to her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"You be careful in Cali Sis. And who was right?" Jamie asked once they separated. Taylor laughs before answering.

"The great and powerful Jamie Gentry was right," Taylor said causing Micheal to laugh behind them. "That's all you have to say if she's mad at you Micheal. Get's her every time."

"Noted Tay. Don't be a stranger. You know we do have cell phones, even out here in the boondocks," he said walking up beside his wife. He smiled at her before turning his wife towards what he assumed would be his brother-in-law soon. Ryan was the last one to walk up to Taylor and she could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back tears. It was Taylor's turn to pull someone in for a hug. They stood wrapped around each other for a good minute or so before Ryan was the one that finally pulled back.

"Don't let it be 5 years before we see you again Tay. We missed you," he said after regaining his composure.

"Wouldn't think of it. Besides Congress is coming up. It's been long enough, think I could go back to being an Amataur?" she asked causing her brother to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure we'd have a mutiny on our hands if Darrell let you be an Amataur again," Ryan said shaking his head at the image of the scene it would cause.

"Eh it was worth a shot. So get me a horse ready to show bro," she said clapping him on his back before he started making his way to Eric.

"Sorry we never got you on a horse," Ryan said extending his hand to the darker man.

"Somehow I think I'll live with it," Eric said laughing as he shook the youngest Earhardt's hand. That's when Ryan tugged him towards him and put his other arm around his back in a "bro hug".

"If you hurt my sister, not only will you have to deal with her but you'll have me too. And I know where to hide your body so only the coyotes can find it," Ryan whispered in his ear before releasing the ranger.

"Well you and Taylor are definately siblings. She said the exact same thing coming out here," Eric said chuckling with Ryan. "And I would never hurt her. Not only can she kick my ass but I want this to work and I'll try my damn hardest to make it work."

Ryan nodded at the man that stood beside his sister and best friend before joining the others that weren't going back to California. With a nod at Wes and a smile at her family and friends the 12 rangers from Time Force and Wild Force were gone in a flash of light. Before Taylor even opened her eyes she could tell she was back in Cali, the heat and the noise alone let her know that. She opened her eyes and found all the others staring at her.

"What?" she asked looking at the others confused.

"Are you ok Tay?" Cole asked.

"I'm fine guys. But I do need to get back to base. We have a big presentation tomorrow. I need to make sure everything is in order," she said realizing she was in the briefing room at the SG Headquarters and fished around in her bag for her car keys. Once she found them and straightened back up she turned to Eric. "Walk me out?" At his nodded she said bye to the others and walked out the door leading out to her Mustang.

"You know I think I'll trade this in. I want a truck," she said popping the trunk and putting her suitcase in and taking her purse out. Walking around the front she saw Eric shaking his head in amusement. Opening her front door she threw her purse in and then turned back to the man leaning on her hood. "I know we have alot to talk about so why don't you come over tonight and we'll go out to dinner."

"What like a date?" he asked smirking at her.

"Dinner and then if we happen to have sex afterwards then so be it," she said walking around her door to stand in front of him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him and just before pulling her lips to his he spoke again.

"My place. 7. Dress in something you don't mind being torn off," he said before silencing her protests with a kiss and she just melted against him, with a small slap to the back of his head for good measure.

 **A.N.: Well there you have it. Again thank you for all your patience while I finish this story. If you have any suggestions of what I should do next tell me please cause I'm stuck now lol**


End file.
